


make a wish

by curlsinthewind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mason messes everything up, Memory Loss, Pining, Soulmates, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: "You should wish for some pretty face on New Year's!"Mason gets drunk at New Year telling Liam that he and Deaton made a powder that can provide you whatever you want.Mason thinks Liam needs a boyfriend.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 46
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> This idea is based on a fanfic I wanted to write a few years back but never did it, despite everything it still lingered in my mind so here it is. I'm not entirely sure how long this is going to be but hopefully I'll finish this thing.
> 
> For Janna 'cause she's the sweetest and she's always encouraging me to push above my limits so thank you!❤️

Apparently New Year's resolutions were lame now and that he had to make a wish. That's at least what Mason had told him on that fateful night. The whole pack was at Scott's house to celebrate the start of new year and Liam hated everything so far.

Stiles brought some wolfs bane they could mix into the alcohol in Scott's cabinet. It was quite liberating knowing that even werewolves can get drunk because this one information was bugging him for a while now.

But of course with Scott being a responsible Alpha, Liam could not drink more than a beer that was not enough even for a slight buzz. Now everyone around him was drunk, Scott and Isaac laying on each other on a couch in the living room, Mason and Corey making out somewhere in the house probably invisible because no one was curious about their disgusting making out. Stiles, Malia, Derek and Lydia were playing beer pong and shouting very loudly for his poor werewolf ears.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" At least there was Alec who was too forbidden from getting drunk because again, he was Scott's Beta and too young for drinking.

"What are you talking about? I'm having a blast being here." He rolled his eyes as Stiles missed yet another cup.

"Stiles! We will lose because of you!" Derek slapped him in the back of his head and Liam was sure that if the human wasn't as drunk as he was he would definitely complain a lot more. Instead he hugged the werewolf tightly hiding his head in Derek's chest.

"But you can win this for both of us!" Liam could swear that they looked like a married couple sometimes.

"Don't worry, everyone will complain in the morning and we will feel awesome and can laugh at them." Alec nudged him in the arm and Liam smiled at him trying to find some comforting words in that sentence. Alec was nice and really tried to make his way into the pack but Liam just wasn't feeling his vibes, as hard as he tried he did not get the other Beta.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged looking around the room and sighed when there was Mason walking towards him.

"Oh no, it seems like you are going to have some company, have fun." And then he patted him on the back leaving him alone with his sorrow and annoyance.

"Dunbar!" Mason was really drunk; Liam has never seen his best friend like that. He was stumbling around the room bumping into everything and everyone along the way.  
"You still haven't made your New Year's wish!" he shouted because apparently it was quiet in here which was certainly not and Liam just winced at the sudden voice next to his year.

"My what?" he asked, annoyed by the mood in the house. He should have stayed at home with his family, maybe getting his nails painted by his little cousins didn't sound as terrible as it did before this party.

"Your New Year's wish!" Mason repeated, hitting the wall while shouting.  
"Ouch."

"Come on, sit down." He guided his best friend into an armchair and laughed as Mason almost missed the spot.  
"Fine, now tell me what you were talking about."

"You haven't kissed anyone at midnight so it's only appropriate to make a wish at New Year's!" Liam was getting tired of the shouting. He should really get lost. The sooner the better.

"What's that supposed to mean? I have never heard something like this."

"Come on, dude. Hayden left you almost a year ago you have to move on!"

"I'm not following."

"You should wish for some pretty face on New Year's!"

"Mason, you are drunk."

"No! I'm serious! Even Derek wished for some ass!"

"Derek did what?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I have this special formula I made with Deaton and when you wish something on New Year's it's going to happen." Liam laughed again. He can't be serious, his best friend has absolutely lost it and it was the funniest thing he has ever seen.

"Okay, I think I should get you home."

"Not before you wish for some ass!"

"How do you even know I want some ass?"

"Oh come on, Li. I know you've been craving some ass for a long long time. I have a gaydar, remember?" The Beta just rolled his eyes trying to make Mason get up. At least something was beneficial in this not getting drunk situation. His friends needed someone to take care of them because this was ridiculous.

"I'm not coming out to you on New Year's when you decided to bail on me and get drunk without me." Why was it so hard to make Mason stand up?  
"Corey, get up from his lap." Suddenly there was another body appearing in the lap of his best friend. How could Corey even be invisible? Shouldn't he be affected by the wolf's bane so he couldn't control his abilities?

"Sorry, I can't control it while drunk." Well, there was his answer, just great.

"Corey! Tell him he has to wish for some ass!"

"Yes, you should wish for some ass."

"I love you so much."

Liam had to scrunch his nose and close his eyes in disgust not to puke on the floor right there and in that moment. It was hard enough not to puke from the smell of alcohol but his best friends making out just in front of him was worse.

"If I do whatever you want me to do, will you let me drive you home so I don't have to watch your disgusting manners?" he asked, finally defeated, stopping in trying to move Mason from the armchair.

"Yes! Corey where is my magic powder?" It was truly disgusting watching as Corey started to touch every single spot on Mason's skin just to find something Liam wasn't even sure if it was real. If they were going to give him drugs, he's going to scream. Finally Mason made a winning 'AHA' and stood up without Liam having to help him.

"It's not drugs, is it?" he asked suspiciously, watching the pink substance in a see-through plastic bag. Mason just rolled his eyes watching him like he was crazy opening the bag with an unknown drunken carefulness.

"No, my best friend. I've already told you I made it with Deaton! Now come on!" he shouted again this time even Corey winced putting a hand on Mason's mouth so he couldn't yell anymore to which Liam was very grateful.

"Okay, so what do I have to do?" he sighed, reaching out his open palm and Mason put some of that pink powder into it.

"Now you wish for some ass! In your head though! You can't say it out loud! And after you do that you'll lick the powder and swallow!" Liam froze looking at his best friend with shock waiting for him to say it's just a joke but Mason was watching him eagerly without any intentions of telling him it was all just a prank.

"I'm not doing that."

"You are such a grumpy werewolf! Bad wolf! Do it!" Corey giggled next to his boyfriend but he did not see anything funny in it. It was stupid; he's not going to lick some questionable pink substance that his drunken best friend gave him.

"That's disgusting."

"It's not, Derek did it too!"

"I'm questioning his actions if you're asking me that."

"You know what, Liam? I will say it. You are a pussy, PUSSY! You are scared of dick and you still did not get over Hayden. Your ass needs someone..."

Liam immediately licked the powder on his palm closing his eyes and then growled at Mason dangerously.

"Shut up," he growled again and almost punched his best friend in the face. If he wasn't so drunk that he won't remember it the next morning Mason would be already drowning in a pool of blood.

"That's a good boy. You'll thank me later."

\--------

Getting Mason and Corey home was worse than he had ever imagined. Their families were deep asleep and his two best friends were just as loud as someone fixing a house but thankfully after an hour or so he was laying in his bed finally. His ceiling was white and calming to his eyes, every single heartbeat in the house was beating in slow patterns and he was actually able to calm down.

It was a terrible night but being safely tucked under his sheets in his bed was a welcoming relaxation.

He would never guess that he would ever be so excited to spend his time with his family.

\--------

With his little cousins running around the house and shouting loudly it was hard to sleep for more than three hours after he arrived home. There was a smell of eggs and bacon from downstairs but the smell that came from his clothes full of alcohol and chips was stronger.

So he got up, tossed his dirty clothes into a laundry bin and went into shower.

Every single noise in the house was being muffled by the water and it was awesome being able to forget for a while that there were other people on the planet.

When he came down one of his cousins hugged his leg tightly and he had to drag himself into the kitchen to greet his mother who was putting a loving kiss to his forehead.

"Liam! How was the party yesterday!" she asked enthusiastically, apparently pleased that he hasn't looked hungover.

"Terrible, everyone was drunk but me and Alec and I had to take Mason and Corey home. I'm never celebrating New Year with my friends ever again," he grumbled melting in the bar stool. His mom just chuckled and put a plate with breakfast in front of him.

"I'm glad you were responsible and took care of your friends." She ruffled his hair in that loving way only she could do before turning back to one of his aunts to talk about some facial product she was testing.

These mornings were one of his favourites. His family was all around him and he could catch up with some that he hasn't seen in a long time.

Then there was a knock on the door followed by the ringing of a bell and his mom's eyes sparkled with joy when she looked at Liam. He just frowned at her not getting what any of her enthusiastic mood meant.

"That must be Theo!" she exclaimed like he was supposed to know who Theo was. He looked at his aunt who was watching him with the same joy. What the fuck?

"Theo?" he asked because apparently this Theo guy was supposed to mean something to him. His mom just giggled and ruffled his hair once again.

"I can open the door for him if you're nervous to greet your boyfriend." EXCUSE HIM? WHAT?

"Boyfriend?" he shouted behind her since she was already leaving the kitchen with her ringing laugh. What the hell? Was she making fun of him right now? This was a terrible joke. He knew his mom was terrible at humour and her dad jokes were never funny but this was just too much.

He heard her opening the door and greeting someone loudly with the same enthusiasm she just had seconds ago. His aunt was not helping him either with that strangely terrifying knowing smirk on her face. Liam just swallowed loudly trying not to freak out immediately when his mom came back with some ridiculously built dude.

"Good morning, Paula." Even his voice was deep and if voices had a body it would have an incredible amount of muscles. Who was this guy? His aunt obviously melted as she greeted him back, her smile even wider than before. Was he crazy or did every person in this room have a crush on this guy?

"Hey, Liam. Happy New Year." Then he was too close to him putting an arm around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Once again, WHAT THE FUCK. He was frozen, his body was not listening to him and the thumb carelessly sliding up and down the back of his neck was not making any of this better.

And then a sudden memory from yesterday struck him like lightning as an image of Mason and a pink substance appeared in the front of his mind. Oh, no. Oh fuck no. This was not happening. It was a joke; it was Mason's terrible way of pranking him. This Theo was a hired actor who was supposed to play his boyfriend because Mason's formula was bullshit and he couldn't deal with it not working out. Fuck, probably his whole family agreed to this absolutely not funny joke so they could mock him for it to the end of his days.

"Liam? You okay? You are not mad at me, are you?" His voice was soothing Liam had to admit but it was ridiculous. This was not real. There was no way this was real.

"No, I'm not okay. I am mad at you." And with that he was gone, he was gone because dealing with problems at six in the morning was not his favourite hobby and he did not appreciate this unpleasant surprise. Mason was the worst friend ever. This was not funny and his room suddenly smelled different and not like him but like some other person was sleeping in there too.

"I hate you," he said kind of calmly for his current unease when he dialled his best friend's number.

"Jeez, my head is killing me and now you have to wake me up at fricking six am? You really hate me," Mason said sleep still visible in his voice and something like sheets shuffled in the background.

"What the hell was that dust from last night?" he asked, proud of himself that it came out like a threat because he really didn't know if he should punch someone or cry. Liam went with the punching, naturally.

"What dust?" Liam has no problem in running into Mason's house and slapping him hard. This was not funny.

"I mean, telling me to wish for some ass was something but hiring an actor to actually play my boyfriend is malice even for you. That is not how best friends treat each other."

"Liam, I remember nothing from last night, you have to enlighten me into the situation."

"You pulled out some pink thing and told me to lick it and wish for ass. Your words not mine. It was not funny and it certainly is not funny right now," he growled again and this time Mason gasped in shock.

"Oh no, I gave it to you? Fuck." There was some other shuffling around and Liam huffed in frustration, fuck he was fucked.

"Mason, what the fuck is happening?" he asked in panic as more curses came from the other side.

"It was not meant to be tested! Deaton told me it's not ready yet!" And Liam felt like fainting. The guy downstairs in his kitchen was not an actor and the stupid dust was some drug that made him and his whole family believe that he had a boyfriend.

"Mason, tell me it's a prank," he said, trying not to shout because his heart was stammering in his chest with so much fastness that he swore he had a heart attack.

"Fuck, Liam. It's not a prank; it's not a fucking prank. Fuck. Just don't go anywhere, keep Theo at your house. I'm on my way." His voice was muffled as he obviously was dressing in some clothes. Liam almost dropped his phone at the sound of Theo's name.

"Wait, how do you know Theo?" Mason was quiet for at least five minutes making Liam shake in anticipation.

"It's the substance, Liam. Everyone thinks you and Theo are dating for almost two years now."


	2. Chapter 2

Liam was staring out the window; his phone was still tightly clutched in his hand as his conversation with Mason swirled in his head. What the fuck was happening?

The panic that was slowly creeping its way out of his chest in a form of quickened breaths was not pleasant in any slight form. His knees were shaking, his cheek tingling still from the kiss from earlier. He was so fucked.

"Liam? Hey, are you okay?" It was Theo, his apparent boyfriend was knocking at the door of his room and Liam couldn't even open his mouth to answer something.  
"I'm sorry we couldn't celebrate New Year's together. You know it was important for my grandpa."

Liam had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He just wanted him to shut the hell up. He was on the verge of dying and he didn't care about not spending New Year together. He did not care. His breaths were ragged and his body was trembling. He had to get himself right again.

"Liam, I hear you are not okay. Just open the door, please?" That voice was still soothing and focusing on Theo's heart beat was somewhat easier than focusing on his own. He stumbled clumsily to the door opening it because maybe he doesn't know Theo nor has no idea where he came from but he surely will not die because of him.

Suddenly strong hands were circling around his middle holding him up tight.  
"Liam, breathe. It's okay, there's nothing wrong." Yeah, that was easier said than done. Theo didn't know he shouldn't exist, Theo didn't know anything but still; his hands were calming his shaking body. It was strange but the contact probably made his panicking better.

"Theo? What is happening?" Of course, there had to be his mom appearing in the now open door staring at them with fear in her eyes, of fucking course they had audience.

"I think he's having a panic attack." Of course, Theo was calm knowing exactly what to do. How did he do that? Liam was dying and he was just out there holding him for dear life whispering him something into his ear.

"Oh god, I'll call David."

"No, it's okay. I got this."

His mom nodded hesitantly and left. Liam wanted to shout at her to not let him alone with this stranger but she was long gone and he couldn't breathe. Every breath was burning his lungs and the more he tried the worse the air came into his body. It was terrible and his legs finally gave up and he was now sitting on the floor with Theo's hands still around his middle.

"Hey, look at me. Liam." He couldn't look at him, everything hurt, his head hurt. Liam couldn't open his eyes. It was hard, he couldn't breathe. He was going to die. The warmth from his waist disappeared and instead his face was being held in gentle hands.  
"Little Wolf, you have to breathe. Come on, breathe with me."

And yes, Liam could do that. Focusing on Theo's breaths was easy, it was the only possible thing he could do. He repeated after the other boy trying and trying but his breath was still heavy and his lungs still hurt.

"Liam."

Warm lips were being pressed to his' and he wanted to jump far far away. Those lips pressed on his firmly and those hands on his cheeks were holding him tightly that there was nothing else he could do than to stay and keep being kissed.

After Theo pulled away Liam didn't even register that his breathing was back to normal. He blinked his eyes open hazily trying to focus on the sight in front of him.

Theo looked young, creaks of smile in the corners of his mouth, bright green eyes sparkling with something Liam couldn't pick out. They looked alive together with the expression he had. Some brown hair was sticking to his forehead but the werewolf found it quite attractive.

"Okay?" The voice was there again too close to his lips, too close. Theo was still holding his face desperately like he was afraid Liam was going to disband right in that moment.

Liam just nodded slightly, exhaling some of the air just to make sure he could really breathe. Yes, indeed he could breathe and his lungs were not burning anymore.

"What happened? You haven't had a panic attack in almost a year?" Even though he could breathe now Liam still didn't trust his words and just sighed, shaking his head slowly wincing at the hurt expression on Theo's face.

"Mason will explain," he answered, being proud of himself that he managed to croak out a whole sentence. The werewolf just hoped that his best friend could get there as soon as possible.

"Mason? What did he do?" Theo was still holding his face and it was just too much. Liam crawled further away from him while those hands dropped to the other boy's sides.

"He will explain."

\------------

Theo didn't talk to him then being mad at him because Liam didn't want to tell him the reason for his panic attack.

He hated his best friend even more when finally after almost an hour he appeared at their doorstep. Theo eyed him suspiciously and Liam just ran to him hugging him with all the force he had. It didn't matter what he did to him, it didn't matter if he was willing to help him.

"I'm glad to see you too, buddy but we have some serious problem." Liam just nodded and led those two boys into his room.

"Will someone finally explain to me what the hell is happening here?" Theo finally spoke up, apparently being fed up with all the secrets and Liam didn't blame him. He alone did not know what the hell was happening so he just looked at Mason expectantly.

His best friend sighed before pulling something out of his bag.  
"Theo, you have to promise me not to freak out."

"If you tell me not to freak out it's obvious I'm going to freak out."

"Okay, that will do," he stopped for a moment checking if he had their attention which he really did and so he continued.  
"You shouldn't exist," he said and Theo laughed at that. It was loud and sarcastic, Liam hated it.

"I knew you had a terrible sense of humour but this is seriously the worst attempt at a joke you've ever had." It was visible that he was annoyed by the posture of his body. His arms crossed, a suspicious eyebrow raised dangerously high on his forehead.

"He's not kidding." His voice was still shaken from earlier when he spoke, finally supporting his best friend's words and Theo just snorted.

"If you want to break up with me you could just tell me, Liam." His name sounded like a slander when the other boy spat it out like that.

"Liam thinks you are not dating," Mason spoke again, shooting Liam a warning glare that he should stop talking.

"Wow, you really want to piss me off, don't you?"

"Theo, I gave Liam a substance last night. I told him to wish for a significant other and he did. I was drunk; I shouldn't have given it to him. It was the wrong bag." Theo just glared at him, Mason was visibly uncomfortable but he kept going.  
"He wished for a significant other and when he woke up today, you were here."

"You are ridiculous."

"It's true, that's why I had the freak out earlier." Theo glared at Liam with the same outrage and snorted again.

"Yeah, that's why I have a family, past, am going to school and live like every other teenager."

"Everything is part of the formula. Deaton told me that it can seriously affect reality." Mason looked really desperate but so was Theo changing his point of glare between Mason and Liam.

"So what, am I supposed to believe all of this?" he asked, rolling his eyes. The werewolf just watched him with sympathy; he couldn't even imagine how terrible it must be to find out something like this.

"Listen to my heartbeat; you know I can't control it." His best friend put his palm on his chest where his heart was supposed to be and it looked like the other boy tried to concentrate on the pattern.  
"I'm not lying to you. I would never lie to you; at least not about this. You know that I've wanted you two to be together for the longest time." 

Theo was quiet for a while thinking probably as he frowned and pouted his lips. It seemed like he was having an internal grappling and his reasonable side was losing all the arguments.

"So it's really the truth," he said finally dropping his shoulders and Liam could not notice those mixed chemo signals coming out from the boy.

"I'm sorry." Theo then looked at Liam, something unreadable in his eyes as he let his hand drift through his hazel brown hair.

"So we are not dating," he said and it sounded more like a statement than a question so the werewolf didn't even bother with answering instead he just nodded and looked away from that pointed glare.  
"Fucking fantastic." He was frustrated and Liam got it, everything he had ever thought was the truth was not. Liam didn't know what he would do in Theo's place.  
"So what do we do now?" he asked once again, this time directing the question at the human.

"I don't know. I'll go to Deaton and we will try to figure something out, in the meantime just act normally? Your life is still the same with the difference that Liam does not remember you," his best friend visibly hopeless as he looked at both of them with frustration.  
"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

Liam wanted to scream, yell at him that yes, it was his fault and that if he didn't mock him last night nothing from this would ever happen but he didn't. He just watched as his best friend said his goodbyes and left. Liam just hoped he could fix this, sent Theo to wherever he belonged to so everything could go back to normal.

"Awesome, so I think I'm gonna go." The only other boy in the room spoke again moving to the door and Liam could feel the sadness reeking from him, he could feel the horrible feeling that Theo was just going through.

"You don't have to go. We can talk about this," he told him not knowing where the sudden confidence was coming from. Theo just smirked, a cold and devilish smirk making Liam shiver.

"No offense but this is kind of too much. My boyfriend is not my boyfriend and my life is not my life. I think I need some time to comprehend all of this. Alone."

Before he could even recuperate, Theo was gone and just his scent lingering in the room.

Liam was sitting on his bed long after he had gone. He could hear his disappointed mother asking his "boyfriend" if everything was okay and why was he leaving all of a sudden. Liam just had to snort at that. His not real boyfriend was the favourite person of his family. Of course he was. Of course the stupid dust wouldn't let him have something normal. Of course Theo had to be the main topic of all of their conversations that day. All his aunts were talking about how handsome Theo was and how charming smile he had and how lucky Liam was to date him.

He hated it, he hated the fact that everyone seemed to remember Theo from the past. He hated that he overheard some stories from last New Year's gathering and he didn't remember any of them. It was quite exhausting listening to all this gossiping so he tried to focus on something different.

His room looked almost normal. Maybe some books were in different places but that was pretty much it and if he tried really hard to ignore that unfamiliar scent that started to become terrifyingly familiar everything seemed normal until he looked really closely.

There were clothes that did not belong to him, also a lacrosse hoodie with Raeken written on the back. His desk was occupied with small notes in a neat handwriting and every one of them saying something nice or flirty.

_You looked really hot today._

_Don't ever stop smiling at me like that._

_I can't wait to kiss you again._

All of it made his stomach turn in its right place. His room seemed normal but if he looked closely nothing was the same. Certainly not his teddy bear was leaning against the headboard of his bed. A frame with a picture of the two of them on his nightstand was speaking right to him from its place.

Liam came closer picking it up. Theo had an arm around his shoulder smiling so brightly that it almost made the werewolf smile back. In that picture Liam was not looking into the camera, instead his gaze was focused on the other boy and obvious heart eyes in his eyes.

They looked young there, surely younger than they were now. That had to be at least a year ago because his hair was so much shorter than it was now and Theo didn't have some of his wrinkles he saw earlier.

When did he even have the time to memorize Theo's face to this much detail? It scared Liam how much he had missed in this universe. It was like someone threw him in someone else's life and told him to live there from now on.

He was sure that Theo was not a bad person. His mom loved him and she didn't like just anyone. The boy was also pretty attractive and he could imagine why the powder made him exist. He was really Liam's type and he was really gentle with him earlier.

Maybe, just maybe if Mason didn't find a way to fix this and they would have to live in this universe for the rest of their lives, Liam was sure he could be friends with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading! i know that my english is not the best but that's the main reason i'm even writing all these fics so i can be better and better with each sentence :) thank you all so much again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, istg this chapter? i love this chapter, i absolutely adore it.  
> i listened to AURORA'S song 'The Secret Garden' if you want to get into feels a little more.
> 
> let me know what you think and thank you all for reading! <333

The other days were weird. His mom was watching him with suspicion like she was waiting for him to come up to her and entrust his deepest secrets to her. Liam didn't know what the big deal was, he was still acting the same, woke up early, did the dishes, went on runs.

It didn't seem like his life was any different. Mason was updating him on every single new discovery he had found with Deaton but nothing was very helpful only telling them what they already knew.

The pink powder just messed their reality by adding another person to their lives.

He had also found out that Theo was a chimera, the same as Corey and Hayden and that he was created by the Dread Doctors which was how they had met.

He has also found out that he had never dated Hayden. That their romance was just not there since he was so occupied with the other boy. It made sense and every single one of his messed up memories made sense. It seemed like Theo was always in their lives joining the lacrosse team and attending Beacon Hills high school.

His assumptions changed the first he stepped a foot in the school. Everyone was looking at him weirdly and he wondered if he was wearing something disturbing but after checking himself in the mirror of boys' bathrooms he hasn't found anything. Those looks did not stop until lunch came and he had met up with all of his friends.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Malia was the first one to speak, breaking the huge elephant in the room when every other person nodded at her statement.

"Uh, Mason didn't tell you?" he asked, looking at his best friend who just shrugged and looked away from him. Great so now he had to explain all of his problems to his whole pack. What were they even doing here? Shouldn't they be in college already?

"No, he didn't. Did you guys break up?" Scott looked at him with curiosity as Liam swallowed the enormous gulp in his throat.

"Yes, I mean no! Well, we never dated in the first place," he said and it seemed like it was the worst possible answer he could have given them because his friends were suddenly choking with food and looking at him with shock.

"What?" He wasn't sure which one of his pack had said it but he exhaled loudly and told them everything that happened after the New Year's party.

"Wait, so you are saying that Theo exists just because of some pink dust Mason forced you to lick?" Stiles looked disgusted but amused at the same time which the Beta did not get but it was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

"So what are you going to do?" Scott asked, watching him with visible sorrow like he knew exactly Liam's feelings. The Beta just shook his head.

"I don't know." He didn't want to talk about it; this was just too much on his brain. His room still smelled of the other boy and the frame on his nightstand was burning a giant hole in his chest. Liam felt like he needed to do something like he should say something, meet up with Theo and talk through everything but he just didn't know how to reach out. Liam was never good at talking; Liam was good at punching people in the face and yelling at them.

"You should talk to him." Lydia gripped his hand across the table squeezing it tightly giving him a reassuring smile.

"But how do I do that? I don't even know that guy and I'm supposed to discuss our love life with him that I don't even remember? It's ridiculous," he sighed in frustration, suddenly being glad for the comforting hand on his shoulder because the support was really something the werewolf needed in that moment.

"Liam, he loves you. The fact that you don't remember him is not changing it. He will listen when you talk." He was glad for his friends, he really was. They were suppressing the building remorse in his stomach but it was still terrifying to think about talking to Theo.

"I should probably talk to him."

\-----------

Theo was invited by his mother for dinner that day. She had told him that he is not breaking up with his boyfriend because she had already planned their wedding and that it was stupid and they should talk it out.

Liam was glad his mom was so into their relationship, it showed him how supportive she was but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. That Theo did not in fact exist and that their relationship was not real this whole time. She would most likely freak out and yell that he wasn't funny which Liam really wasn't even trying to be.

The dinner was awkward and quiet. He couldn't even look at the other boy during the meal and it was obvious that Theo was averting the eye contact with the same eagerness as Liam. His mom tried to make small talk and asked them how was school and how were lacrosse practices but it was just a small talk, nothing more.

"You will be okay, right guys?" she asked when they were finally done with eating. Liam looked at her and tried to apologize to her through his gaze but her smile faltered and he just couldn't do that to his mother.

"We will try," he said, trying to tell her the truest truth he could manage out of his mouth.

"Okay."

It seemed like his mother was more upset about their conflict than they were.

Theo stood awkwardly in the middle of his room and it was obvious once again that he did not feel comfortable near Liam so the werewolf tried everything in his power to make everything better.

"Look, I was thinking about it and we can still be friends," he said and almost puked while doing it. That was a terrible way to say to your other universe boyfriend that you didn't want to have anything in common with them.

"Yeah, sure," his voice was still harsh, making Liam feel even worse than he was right at that moment.

"I'm really sorry, I'm sure you are a great guy but I just don't feel quite comfortable with all of this." Theo sighed finally sitting on the chair at Liam's desk picking up one of the notes. If he paid enough attention he could see those forming tears in the chimera's eyes.

"Do you know what this feels like?" he asked, shooting a pointed glare towards Liam who just shook his head looking down at his hands.   
"Fucking terrible. You think your life is some fairy-tale just to wake up one day with it turning into a fucking nightmare, again." Liam ignored the mumbled again and fiddled with his fingers once more.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to do this to you."

"No, Liam. I'm not mad; you didn't know this would happen. It's not your fault I just..." he stopped for a minute closing his eyes playing with the small paper in his hand.   
"I love you, Liam. I have for such a long time and these feelings won't just go away because some pink powder made you forget or whatever."

Liam wanted to cry, his chest felt heavy and he couldn't move. Theo looked so vulnerable and he just wanted to wrap him in his arms. He didn't deserve any of this. It was Liam's fault this was happening.

"I can't just go from a loving boyfriend to a supportive bro, it would kill me. I will just have to leave, I always wanted to go to my grandpa, maybe now it's the right opportunity, leave and forget, leave everything behind..."

"Theo, you don't have to leave. We can work this out," he tried to make it better, Liam really tried but it seemed like Theo had already made up his mind.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Liam." Every single time his name left Theo's mouth it sounded worse and worse. Liam just wanted to come back to the first time when he came into the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek.

"We can figure this out."

"Will you love me the same as you loved me before?" Liam didn't know how to answer that and he still couldn't look into those green eyes. Of course, he couldn't love Theo the same as before, he couldn't remember the 'before', it didn't even happen. So Liam just stared at his hands not being brave enough to speak.   
"Yeah, that's what I thought," Theo scoffed, folding the piece of paper into a small ball tossing it back on the table.

"You don't have to change your whole life just because of me," he whispered and squinted his eyes. This was terrible; he didn't ask for this much trouble, he didn't want Theo to feel this way. He knew that it wasn't his fault, it wasn't Mason's fault. It was all just an accident and they had to deal with it now. Maybe giving up and running away was one way to deal with this but what if there were other ways? Better ways that would be pleasing to both sides? Theo had lived in Beacon Hills; he had memories in Beacon Hills, friends.

"I already did, you made me a better person. You were the only reason I even stayed in this cursed town." Then the other boy was standing up coming closer and closer to Liam who was impatiently sitting on his bed.

"You really want to run away?" For the first time, he lifted his gaze trying to see what Theo was doing. He was walking around the room, stopping at random places, picking up some items that caught his eye.

"No," he said hesitantly, this time picking up the teddy bear now sat near his wardrobe.   
"I don't want to leave you alone but if there's no way you are coming back to me then it's my only option." It sounded like he had already decided. He wasn't asking for Liam's permission, he wasn't asking anything. Theo has already decided and he was saying his goodbyes to the werewolf.

"You have already made up your mind, didn't you?" The question left his mouth easily and he couldn't hold himself back. The chimera turned his head to him smiling sadly, putting the teddy bear back on the ground.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." He should have known. Liam should have known this won't end well. The Beta just watched him in silence as he tried to comprehend the meaning of Theo's words. They weren't cold anymore, rather warm and calming.

"Are you going to be okay?" At that, the other boy chuckled, his fingers tracing along with the frame on his nightstand, his eyes sparkling with something Liam still could not recognize.

"Don't worry about me. If you'd remembered anything, you would know I want to leave this hell hole for quite some time now." Liam nodded at that and still played with his fingers as he tried to think of something to say, make it better so Theo wouldn't feel as pushed away but there was nothing he could do to make it better.  
"Text me if something happens, okay?" he then asked and only now Liam noticed how close he actually was. He could feel the heat from the other boy's body as he leaned closer touching his cheek with gentle fingers.

The werewolf nodded again trying to regain some strength in him. This was too intimate but despite everything, it felt familiar and not weird. It was like his body remembered every single touch; every little curve of the other boy's body but his mind just couldn't catch up.

"Okay," he then croaked out his stomach twisting as Theo smiled again.

"I brought you something, just so...you know, won't forget about me again." Liam lifted his eyebrows in surprise as he watched Theo fish for something in the pocket of his jeans.

"A lily necklace?" he asked in confusion as the chimera finally found what he was looking for.

"It has a meaning, believe me." He smiled again this time full of teeth and joy as he motioned for Liam to bow his head down which he did waiting expectantly as those slick fingers touched the back of his neck. The cold chain made him shiver but those fingertips quickly let it fade away.

"Thanks." It was the only thing he could think of right now. Liam didn't know what he was feeling. On one side he couldn't feel anything, his brain was absolutely frozen but his body was aching. Liam just wanted to reach out and sweep those loose locks away from Theo's face. He wanted to lean his forehead against the chimeras and just look into those mesmerizing green eyes.

"Promise me to text me if something happens, promise." The other boy sounded strangled like he was trying to hold back from something and Liam couldn't leave him with this unsureness and so he closed his eyes once again exhaling, trying to get his body back under control.

"I promise," he responded, his voice weak and pathetic but Theo didn't mind by the touch of his fingers on Liam's cheek wiping the tears away. Was he crying? How did that even happen?

"Bye, Little Wolf." It sounded worse than it should have, the goodbye was doing things to him he didn't know he could feel. Liam felt absolutely hopeless and the nickname 'caused him a little heart attack.

Theo stopped in his movements studying Liam's face as his thumb once again caressed Liam's skin with so much patience and care that the Beta wanted to cry, even more, begging him not to leave but he couldn't. Liam couldn't remember the things Theo has lived through, he couldn't ask just some stranger to stay in the town for him. He didn't know the chimera, he didn't know what he did or what he was like, he couldn't do that to him. Theo leaving was the only responsible option and Theo knew that, it was obvious that he was very aware of his actions.

Then soft lips touched his, the sweet scent of the other boy lingering just above them. Liam didn't push him away; he didn't even try to move. This was their goodbye; Theo will never be able to do that again. So Liam let him, he let him kiss him so passionately that the werewolf almost lost his breath. He let himself kiss him back; he let his body in control.

He couldn't help himself as his hand finally reached out, swiping the brown locks away. He let himself whimper in Theo's mouth, let him put his palms on the small of his back.

Liam completely shut down his mind letting himself finally breathe for the first time in weeks since the fated night. It felt like Theo was his oxygen, like his body put life in Liam's and it felt incredible. The Beta has never felt like this, so cherished and loved. All of those things glowed from the chimera as he put more force into the kiss letting his tongue wander upon Liam's lips.

It was freeing finally feeling whole like everything was right again and Theo felt it too. The loss of contact for more than was necessary did something to that other boy that was now preventing him from pulling away and Liam didn't want him to pull away.

Liam clung onto him like a koala as he was laying down on the mattress beneath him. It should have felt weirder, grosser. He didn't even know this guy! But it was so much easier to let him do all the things he wanted than to push him away and tell him to stop. The werewolf's body finally stopped trembling as he felt those lips on his neck tongue darting along the skin there and he couldn't do anything than to bury his hands into those beautiful hazel locks of hair.

Small sparks were running around his body at every touch, at every single sound that came from the other boy's mouth. Fuck, Theo's mouth was so beautiful and he even tasted like the best dish he has ever had.

They could have this; they could have this one night so they could sort out their thoughts. Everything was so confusing to this point, everything was strange and scary but now Liam was safely hidden in Theo's embrace that was bravely saving him from the world, from all of his issues.

Liam tugged at his hair; he wanted to have Theo's mouth back on his. He had to shut his brain off. He had to stop thinking about why they were doing this or what consequences it will have. Liam just had to focus on the other boy and on the way he was gripping his hips with his strong hands.

Theo's mouth was again attached to his and this time the Beta didn't want to let him go. The chimera's body hovering above him brought him a strange feeling of familiarity and so he gripped his shoulders bringing him even closer, their chests touching in a loud thud.

Suddenly something struck him because he could remember this, he remembered this happening. It felt like a déjà vu like he dreamt of something like this before. But he was thinking again and he didn't want to think. He wanted to touch Theo and he wanted to feel his lips on every spot on his skin.

"Theo," he mumbled into the other boy's ear as small peppering kisses were being planted onto his neck again. Theo hummed against his skin starting to suck a bruise on a small spot behind his ear and Liam couldn't stop the surprised gasp leaving from his mouth.   
"I want you to fuck me," he said and this time there was more confidence in his voice and he could feel how the chimera tensed stopping in his work.

"Are you sure?" he asked, drawing away so he could look Liam in the eyes. The werewolf couldn't even focus by the point he was supposed to answer, his vision was blurry, his mind was in a funny fogg making him disoriented and oh so good.

"I'm sure." He was proud of himself that he could even manage those words out of his mouth. Theo then exhaled loudly kissing Liam again on the mouth when he drew back completely and Liam almost pouted at the loss of contact. Thankfully Theo wasn't going anywhere far when he reached out to the nightstand stopping for a minute as his eyes lingered on the frame with their photo. Then he reached out hesitantly, his hand was shaking a little as he slowly put the side of the frame with the photo down , hid the picture away from his eyes.

Liam watched him carefully trying to gain some sanity into his brain finding it almost impossible. The chimera then lowered his hand to the top drawer acting like he has done this thousand times before, like he knew every single hideout of Liam’s room. And then he pulled out a tube returning to his right spot above the werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my loves!❤️  
> sorry for not updating, school and work has been a bitch lately and I'm just glad I didn't die, yet (even though I fell and now my leg is swollen so I'm half dead I guess xD).
> 
> this is mostly just a filler BUT important informations are here too! so enjoy and just chill xD  
> goodnight!❤️❤️

His mom cried when she heard about Theo's leaving. The chimera would say goodbye to her for now and she would gasp in shock and hug him tightly.

"You are coming back for Easter, right? You are a family Theo, don't ever forget that," she said and Theo's eyes welled up with tears when he smiled bright and genuine.

"I could stop by," he answered with a playful smirk on his lips as Jenna punched him lightly in his arm telling him to take care of himself.

Liam was watching the whole scenery from his safe place in the doorway to the living room. It seemed like Theo was the favourite son but Liam didn't mind, it was nice seeing his mom being so overprotective over someone. The werewolf smiled as she hugged him one more time telling him to wait so that she could pack him something to eat on the road.

"You better take care of her, she's a saint." Theo was watching him with a sad smile and Liam couldn't help but wonder back to their night and how safe he felt cuddled in Theo's arms, how good his bare skin felt against Liam's body.

"I know, I will," he answered laughing as his mom barged in with a bag full of food.

"Thank you, Jenna. I'm going to miss you." And he probably shouldn't have said that because his mom started crying, her hands reached for Theo's hair ruffling it like she always did to Liam.

"I'm going to miss you too, kiddo." It was so intimate and so beautiful watching the relationship between the two of them. Liam was almost sad he couldn't see all the encounters that led to this moment.

She left them to say their final goodbye still crying telling them not to look at her because she was an ugly crier but Liam thought differently.

"As unbelievable as it sounds, I'm going to miss you," he said coming closer to the other boy who smiled at him again; a smile that Liam noticed was meant just for him.

"I'm going to miss you too, Little Wolf." Theo reached out to his chest catching the necklace in between his fingers playing with it for a while. Liam has already decided that he's not going to take it off, ever.

"Be safe, okay?"

"Like always."

Theo was already on his way out when he turned one last time sparing a last glance at Liam.  
"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Liam wanted to say those words back, he really did but they wouldn't be true. He didn't know why the other boy loved him, he didn't know what Theo was like, he didn't know why he should love him so he just smiled trying to say everything with that one single expression. It hurt his heart seeing as Theo's gaze dropped to the ground before nodding and walking out the door closing behind himself.

The goodbye was harder than it should have been, seeing Theo go was more painful than it should have been but it had to be done.

The chimera would just only suffer if he stayed in Beacon Hills, it was for the best.

"You okay, honey?" There was a comforting hand on his shoulder and the quiet voice of his mother. He turned to her direction smiling lightly as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"It's okay not to be, you know?" Her eyes sparkled with wisdom and he really really wanted to believe her but he just couldn't do it. He shouldn't feel that terrible like he was right now, he shouldn't feel the deep ache in his chest where the necklace was burning a hole.

"I will be okay," he said finally because it was the truth. Their night was incredible, it made Liam feel loved and it only showed him how much of a loving person Theo was.

"That's good honey, that's good."

\---------

It's been a week since Theo left and everything seemed normal. Weirdly normal, his life was not missing on anything, his hobbies were still the same and he had still the same friends well...unlike before the pink powder the whole pack was still attending school.

It was impossible to catch school and to fight the supernatural at once so they had to repeat one year of school.

But other than this and his mom still rambling how she misses Theo and how he used to bring her lunch to work, everything was just like before.

"It's not weird for you? You are all okay with Theo leaving?" he asked them one day during lunch and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"No? I mean, we weren't exactly the bestest friends." Stiles shrugged and continued biting his huge sandwich that eagerly that most of the sauce laid now on his t-shirt.

"But didn't we hang out? How can you all be so okay with this?" It still seemed strange and Mason's look was not making it any better.  
"What?" he asked again because he had absolutely no idea why was Mason looking at him like that.

"I don't know if we should tell you this," he said, his gaze lingering on every other member of the pack stopping on Scott who choked on his food just in that moment when every other gaze landed on him.

"Why do I have to be the one telling him his boyfriend is a huge asshole?" he croaked out trying to regain some fresh air into his lungs.

"Because you are the Alpha?"

"Fine but Liam, you have to know that you loved him for a reason, okay?" Liam just nodded, not even looking in his direction. What was so terrible that they didn't want to tell him?  
"It's just, we didn't tell you everything, we thought that if you saw the better version of him maybe you could be more okay with this situation," he started and the Beta just furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...he is a chimera but he wasn't like the others. He was with the Dread Doctors since he was just a kid, he was preparing to kill me and taking over my pack. He came to Beacon Hills made us believe that he wants to help us but after we started to trust him..."

"I did not in fact trust him." Liam just glared at Stiles trying to ignore his snarky remark and nodded at his Alpha to continue.

"Well, he made you angry, made you believe that you want to kill me and when that didn't happen he killed me himself. We then...well Kira then put him to skinwalkers where he rotted in hell but after a few months you let him out."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you needed his help and because you loved him."

"How could I be in love with someone who killed my Alpha?"

"Because you saw the good in him, because he was acting differently around you."

"Are you really on Theo's side now?" Liam really wanted to punch Stiles with all the strength he had because he was really starting to annoy him.

"You know he has changed. I don't know if I should tell you all of this, Liam. It's not my place and if you want to know you should ask him."

"But how do I know he's telling me the truth?" It was horrible listening to all of this because that Theo didn't sound like the Theo from last week, all gentle, loving, caring and safe. That Theo sounded like some nightmare which the chimera was definitely not.

"I trust him with my life, you can trust him. I can tell you that the only time I saw him smile was with you. You can ask him."

Liam of course was curious and wanted to know everything that happened. He wanted to know what exactly led Theo to these particular actions. Liam wanted to know how they fell in love. All of this was locked behind the memories of his own world, it was ridiculous how he referred to his life now like another era, another universe. It was interesting at least to see how much could one person change, how much could one person do to affect the lives of others.

\-----------

The regular pack gathering was at Scott's house once again. Apparently, no one wanted to let the pack into their house after New Year.

Honestly? It was boring and Liam was bored and he really wished he could talk to someone who was not eating off his significant other's face. He honestly didn't know what was the point in these hung outs when the only thing that happened there were orgies and it was gross, absolutely gross.

Nolan's presence was suddenly welcoming when he sat next to him offering him a soda. The werewolf took it gratefully, sipping at it and looking around the room, his eyes stopped on one pairing. What the hell?

"How did that happen?" he asked motioning towards those two people sucking off each other's mouths. It was even grosser than everyone else. How could he miss this?

"Oh, Stiles and Derek? They pretty much started dating like two days after New Year. It has something to do with that Mason's powder."

"WHAT? His stupid powder worked on them but it had to mess up my whole life?" This was terrible, this was really a nightmare just like Theo had said it. You think your life is a fairy-tale but suddenly you wake up and it's a nightmare. His boyfriend was absolutely right.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not Mason."

He didn't even notice Nolan's surrendering look and the way he raised his arms because he was already on his way to his best friend or maybe he should say his dead best friend. He's going to kill him.

"Mason!" he shouted and if he didn't control himself like he was his eyes would be already sparkling with yellow.

"What happened?" Finally his best friend unattached himself from his boyfriend and looked in Liam's direction, he looked absolutely terrified. Good.

"You gave Derek the right formula and I have to suffer through all of this?" he growled and now his eyes were glowing. Fuck, he didn't even know what was his anchor anymore. How was he supposed to stay in control when he couldn't even take a hold of his wolf?

"You saw Derek and Stiles," he said nervously taking a step back closer to his boyfriend. Hell no, they are not running away from this.

"Yeah, I saw them. Mind explaining to me why did you make my life a living hell?"

"Liam, I already told you I'm sorry! I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing!" Liam just scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief as he glared at his best friend.

"I expect you to fix this. This is not my life and I did not ask for this, you made me do it so now you have to make it right again." The werewolf watched as the human swallowed loudly nodding and taking another step back. Liam closed his eyes trying to regain some of his control back. He couldn't be there for another second.

He stormed off as quickly as he could.

\----------

It was harder to let himself loose. It was harder to come back from his werewolf form. Everything was harder than before. His body was sore once again, the fullness fading away long ago. This didn't feel right, something was missing, and that something had to be Theo.

Their night together made him feel appreciated like he was finally seen by someone. Maybe that's what he had seen in the other boy, maybe all of his feelings were being finally reciprocated.

As he laid in his bed with that lingering sweet scent swirling around his room, with that frame on his nightstand that he was too afraid to throw out, with that teddy bear he just could not ignore, the lonely feeling in his gut.

His body felt something that was too similar to sorrow and he hated it.

_"Liam?" ___

__"Hey."_ _

___"Has something happened?" ____ _

____Theo sounded worried something shuffled in the background like he was preparing for the worse, Liam just smiled tilting the phone closer to his ear._ _ _ _

____"No," he answered, and the sounds from the other end stopped and there were just the slow patterns of Theo's breathing._ _ _ _

_____"No?" _He was hesitant like he couldn't even believe Liam was calling him.  
_"Are you okay?" _he asked after probably realising how stupid his surprise is.____ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, just ran away from the pack meeting." Theo laughed, the warm laugh that made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I can imagine that happening. After Stiles and Derek got together it's even more disgusting." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Liam gasped in shock touching his chest with his palm pretending to be offended and just after that realising that Theo was actually not there with him.  
"Even you knew that? Why does no one tell me anything these days?" he said, trying to put as much emotion in his sentence as he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You should have just asked me." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suddenly a new thought came into the front of his mind remembering the earlier conversation with his pack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I've wanted to ask you something, actually."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Shoot." _It was like Theo already knew what was on Liam's mind.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I-well I was talking to the pack and they told me some things..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"About me and the Dread Doctors?" _Liam exhaled with relief that he didn't have to ask it himself and nodded only then realising that Theo was not there, again. His mind just couldn't comprehend that Theo was hours away from them and that he couldn't see him any time soon.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was so frustrating when his mind and body had a different soul, different backgrounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah," he said so quietly that if it weren't for the advanced hearing Theo wouldn't hear him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"What do you wanna know?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Why did you do it?" he asked, feeling guilty that he was interrogating the person he apparently dated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"I have been living with the Dread Doctors since I was nine. They made me, they created the person I am. I had one simple mission. They trained me for it, taught me all the important things and I thought I was doing the right thing," _he answered his breathing slower with each breath and Liam found himself wanting to hug him through the phone.  
_"And when I saw what the right thing actually was it was too late, the Dread Doctors would have killed me if I wouldn't do the things they wanted from me." ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I'm so sorry." It was so painful hearing all of this from Theo's point of view and how he had to feel, alone, terrified. Liam hated this conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"It's okay, I wouldn't be the person I am without the bad things that happened to me." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"How was it? Hell, I mean," he asked quietly because he was not sure if he could ask questions like that but Theo said he could just ask him so he did. The chimera just laughed and Liam didn't get the reason for his smiling because there was nothing funny about that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________"Like hell, Little wolf. I suffered, even had nightmares after, panic attacks, everything you could think of." _Liam winced at the image of Theo having nightmares and gasping for breath with fear. He never wanted to see that.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"But you are okay now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________"Yeah, I'm okay. A certain Beta really helped me through all of it." _Liam smiled, he was sure Theo was smiling right now with that smile that belonged only him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I'm glad I pulled you out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________"I'm glad you did too." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________There was silence between them for a while and it provided Liam some peace so he could sort out his thoughts. Everything was so fast these last few weeks that he didn't have any time to close his eyes and just breathe. Laying there on his bed with Theo's soft breaths in his ear was peaceful and he could finally relax, hold his wolf back, and feel like a human again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Theo?" he asked again after a while of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Yeah?" _The other boy sounded sleepy like Liam had the same effect on him, like Liam was grounding him, anchoring him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Are you my anchor?" he asked because that question was stuck in his head for a while now and it just couldn't stop bothering him. Theo exhaled a shaky breath and Liam imagined how he closed his eyes hiding them behind those long lashes. God, he wanted to see him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________"Yeah, and you are mine." _Liam fluttered his eyes shut smiling stupidly for himself.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I miss you." Even through the phone, he could hear how Theo gasped in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________"I miss you too," _he spoke after and Liam felt something warm inside his chest spreading all over his body.  
_"Good night, Little wolf." ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Good night, Theo."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________That night his hand was clutched over that cold chain with the lily laying on his chest. Liam didn't know what that symbol meant, he didn't know how much Theo was involved in his life but he wanted to find it out. Liam wanted to find out what he was missing all this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Maybe Liam just woke up from the nightmare and ended in a fairy-tale. Maybe this was exactly what he needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! IT'S SO CUTE!  
> This is why this story has a tooth-rotting fluff because aaaaah, it's so cute!  
> (Nope, not me fangirling over my own fanfic, absolutely not.)  
> Enjoy! <3333

His life went on. School was taking most of his time away since he was graduating that year, all of his friends were buried in studying too and the only escapes Liam found was lacrosse and his phone-calls with Theo.

The werewolf found himself calling him every night telling him about his day and listening to how Theo was helping his grandpa in the car shop.

Theo was always laughing, making him forget about all those stressful things that were now appearing in his life more often than was necessary. Liam thought they were friends, at least it looked like that from the way they were talking to each other.

He had kept his promise and the necklace was still hanging around his neck. His friends found it weird wearing a necklace that had no meaning but he didn't need the right meaning to find another one. It was grounding him, always burning a hole into his chest when his anger struck him by surprise. He would imagine those strong hands circling around his waist, he would imagine how the mouth would calm him with reassuring words.

Theo anchored him even though he was miles away and the only thing he could do with him was talking by phone. Liam still didn't feel quite comfortable with the term boyfriends since that was the term his mom was talking about Theo but with each day it was easier and he kind of fell into the routine with the chimera being his boyfriend.

"Did you hear something from Theo?" she would always ask, trying to ask casually but Liam knew that deep down she was worried sick. Through the years a special bond created between those two and Liam just knew that his mom was taking him like her son.

"Yeah, he's okay and helping his grandpa in the car shop," he answered smiling at Jenna who exhaled with relief.

"Good, I'm glad he's having fun," she said ruffling his hair in the most caring way she knew and smiled at him with a sad look in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry you had to break it up." Liam just leaned into her touch smiling at her back.

"I think that we are okay, we talk to each other every night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend after all," it was the answer he was not expecting himself to tell her. He always thought about the possibility of getting back with Theo even though he couldn't remember the first time they were dating.

"So you don't want to break it up, yet?" she asked and the Beta just shrugged.  
"You should fight for the people you love, this bond you have with him...it's really hard to find something like this again."

"I know."

_The bond they had._

\--------------

„So the plan is that I and Malia are going to look around, find out who's on look out and how many of them are there. Maybe we can finally defeat Monroe and her army," Scott said pointing at the map laid down on his and Melissa's dinner table. Every single member of the pack nodded.   
"Unfortunately, there is mountain ash all around the building so me nor Malia can't get to them," he continued, looking directly at Liam at which he just furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Scott looking at him like that?

"I can check it out," Corey spoke for the first time since he arrived, gripping Mason's hand in comfort. Liam's best friend did not like this at all and Scott did not like this too by the way he was glaring at him.

"No Corey, it's too dangerous we need someone who can protect himself."

"Thank you for the trust, Scott."

"I don't want you to get hurt. We need help." At that Stiles groaned bumping the back of his head into Derek's chest who just threw a death glare at him.

"You are not considering asking him for help, are you?" he spluttered, looking Scott in the eyes with a pleading look.

"We can't risk anyone getting hurt; this might be our last chance of defeating them." He was looking at Liam again with expectation like the Beta was supposed to do something.

"Why are you staring at me? I can't get past mountain ash."

"No, but your boyfriend can," he said with such ease like it was completely normal using someone who wasn't a part of your pack and living miles away for help. It was a war that was not even Theo's to fight. The chimera had absolutely no business in coming back here.

"We are not asking Theo for help." He crossed his arms looking away from them. Theo left for some reason and he was definitely not making him go back to the hell hole he so desperately wanted to disappear from.

"Why not?" Scott looked confused like he couldn't believe Liam was not agreeing with him.

"Because he just left?"

"But didn't he tell you to call him if you needed something?" Now the annoying side of his Alpha was showing and the annoying side of Stiles was nodding in approval at his best friend.

"I don't need anything," he grumbled looking away from them. He was not asking Theo to come back just after a month of being away, he deserved some peace from the supernatural after what happened to him, after what Liam did to him.

"You've never had a problem with asking Theo for help before." The Beta glared at Stiles who just hid in the embrace of his boyfriend and he just sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, that's maybe because I'm not the same as before? You thought about it? We can do it without him." He didn't know what fuel was giving him the strength to fight for the freedom of his friend but it was easier than he had thought, natural even.

"You want Corey to go there alone? Come on, Liam I can't ask him, he won't listen to us. It's just two days," Scott said pleadingly looking like a kicked puppy.

"Just for two days?" he asked hesitantly, already reaching for his phone.

"Just two days and then he can go back."

"Okay."

Texting Theo during the pack meeting was something different, it hadn't felt as intimate as their conversations from earlier when he was safely tucked in his bed. Everyone was watching him with expectations as his fingers tapped against the glowing screen.

**To Theo:**  
19:06 _There is a pack meeting they want you here for a mission._

"Well? What did he say?" Mason asked watching as he sent the message. Liam wanted to yell at him that he couldn't just reply in four seconds but suddenly there was another message popping up in his notifications.

**From Theo:**  
19:07 _Hello to you too, sweetheart._

Liam had to smile dumbly at that, feeling as his cheeks filled with pinkish colour.

"Stop flirting with him! What did he tell you?" And Liam still couldn't get to the yelling as another text appeared after the previous one.

19:07 _When should I get to Beacon Hills?_

The Beta smiled again reading the text over and over imagining how Theo's voice had to sound while saying that sentence and wondered if the smile meant just for Liam would play on his lips as it always did.

"He's asking when he should get here," he said, finally looking away from his phone finding his friends watching him with funny looks.   
"What?"

"Tell him that as soon as possible will do well," the Alpha finally answered, speaking for the others who seemed to just gape at him.

"I get that you talked, huh?" This time Lydia's soft voice drifted through the room distracting Liam from the phone.

"Hm? Yeah, we talked."

"So?"

"What so? We talked, we are friends, no big deal," he answered, sending the text to Theo waiting for some response that came just a few seconds after.

**From Theo:**  
19:09 _I'll be there._  
19:10 _See you soon, Little Wolf._

\-------------

With the oncoming proximity between them, Liam's wolf felt restless. He couldn't wait for the moment he would see Theo again. It was stupid, absolutely stupid missing someone you didn't even know but over the course of these three weeks he could feel the connection his mom was talking about.

Speaking of his mom, she was even more nervous about Theo's arrival than anyone else. She speculated over the dinner she should cook for when he gets here. She settled on chicken and curry since it was a food the chimera always ate in a blink of an eye.

She was always asking him how long till he gets in Beacon Hills and Liam would always roll his eyes telling her that he's going to arrive this evening at which she would sigh and freak again about some unnecessary thing like if they had enough sodas or if Theo had his toothbrush in the bathroom. It was hilarious in some kind of way but on the other hand Liam could feel his own anxiety creeping its way out to the surface.

"Where are you now?" It was afternoon, his lacrosse training just ended and he was laying down on his bed staring at his plain white ceiling smiling lightly.

_"Close, I'm in California,"_ he said and his voice sounded tired. Liam just hoped his mom won't be too harsh on him.

"So you're going to be here soon, right?" he asked, not even trying to hold his excitement back.

_"Someone's eager to see me,"_ Theo chuckled and if Liam really focused he could hear the quiet engine of the truck in the background. It calmed him in some kind of way; it felt like home, Theo's deep voice sounded like home. He wanted to bundle in blankets near the fireplace with hot chocolate in his hands while he cuddled next to Theo.

"Can you blame me? Everyone's crazy in here." The chimera laughed again and Liam couldn't hold his smile back chuckling quietly.

_"No, I don't blame you. I miss you so much, Liam."_ His heart swelled at the desperation in the other boy's words.

_I miss you too._ He thought but his mouth was too occupied with smiling so he was just quiet and enjoying the silence. Theo wasn't his boyfriend but he as hell felt like his love was coming back to him. Fuck, it had felt more like years than weeks.

"My mom is freaking out."

_"Oh no, is she doing chicken and curry?"_

"How did you know?" Liam laughed rolling onto his stomach glaring at the picture frame. The necklace was burning a deep hole into his chest. He couldn't wait for Theo to come back. He wanted to hug him till the point he could hear bones crack, he wanted to see that smirk and that smile, he wanted to look into those green eyes again.

_"Jenna always cooks this meal when I come by after a long time."_

"She has a serious problem."

_"I think it's sweet and besides, I love her chicken curry."_

"Where are you now?"

Theo chuckled again and Liam didn't have to see him to know that there was that look in his eyes again. He wanted to find out what that look meant.   
_"Liam, I'm two minutes from the place since you've asked me last time."_

"I just want to see you again." Maybe he sounded like a little baby but he missed Theo, his scent was fading away and he did not like that a bit. The teddy bear next to his wardrobe was staring at him every night reminding Liam how lonely he felt since their night.

_"I'll be there soon, okay?"_

"Yeah, okay. See you soon?" He hoped Theo heard the expectation in his voice and by the way he sighed, he could. Liam smiled even more than before.

_"See you in a few hours."_

Liam closed his eyes waiting for that one sentence, his stomach making turns.

_"I love you."_

And there it was. The sentence he was waiting for all this time that made his stomach warm all over.

"Bye, Theo." And then he hung up with the promise of seeing him in a few hours.

\-------------

Playing video games with his best friend was a thing he didn't know he missed until Mason offered himself like a distraction till Theo got there. He was focused on the game instead of pining over his non-existing boyfriend.

The smell of chicken curry lingered around the whole house and it just made Liam even more furious since the last drops of Theo' scent disappeared completely.

"Do you miss him?"

"Who?" He couldn't focus on what Mason was saying, he was just winning and he was so not going to lose.

"Theo." Well, now he was dying being shot by someone from the other team but his fingers stopped in their movement at the sound of Theo's name. It had a different effect when there was someone else saying it. It felt more real, like Theo really wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

"I think so," he said shrugging mindlessly. He was so not talking about Theo with Mason. It was already terrible that all of this was his fault; he's not going to satisfy him with his plan working.

"You think so? Don't you have to know?" What was Mason's problem anyways? Why did he have to ask him all of these questions? Liam was tense enough from the evening, this was just too much.

"I miss him, okay? Satisfied? Yes, Theo is the only person that makes time to actually listen to me." His best friend looked offended and the werewolf immediately regretted his words.   
"I'm sorry; I know you just wanted to help. It's just really frustrating," he sighed, putting the controller down.

"You can talk about it with me, you know? That's what best friends are here for." The other boy nudged him in the arm slightly and Liam couldn't keep the grin away from his face.

"It just feels like my body feels this affection towards him and then my mind is screaming at me that I don't even know the guy and it's just so confusing." He was glad for the hand on his shoulder squeezing it tightly. Mason looked at him with sympathy.

"And your heart? What does it say?" he asked and Liam snorted because honestly? What was he supposed to say? That he loved him? That was ridiculous, he couldn't love him.

"I don't know," he answered finally, not daring to look at his best friend.

"It doesn't seem to me like you don't know." The Beta shot him a death glare and Mason closed his eyes like he was encouraging himself to actually say what he wanted to. Liam immediately knew that it was going to hurt.   
"Look, this was not supposed to happen but the powder worked. It worked differently than it should have but here you have Theo. He's your soulmate; he's the one you are supposed to be with. You should at least give him a chance." Liam wanted to interrupt him, tell him that he was already giving him a chance but Mason stopped him with a pointed glare.   
"What I mean is that you should probably see if you work well together. From what I remember you were always so happy and this stupid grin was always stuck on your face. I hated that stupid grin. I think you should listen to your heart and as cheesy as that sounds, maybe it will solve all of the confusion you might feel right now."

The werewolf studied the human for a while to make sure if he really meant what he just said. Mason just stared at him waiting for some reaction, he was serious.

"What if I'm scared it won't work out? What if I want to go back to my normal life?"

"Then I and Deaton will figure something out but just think about it. Think if you really want to erase Theo from your life again."

Liam nodded knowing that his best friend was probably right. What was he supposed to do? Let Theo just disappear? Let him die? What would even happen if he tried to make it right again? Was that even right or wrong? He just had to reconcile that this was his life now and that there was no coming back.

"Okay."

\----------------

The knock on the door came when the clocks were almost at seven but Liam who already heard the truck pulling up in their driveway was already storming to the door opening them with force.

There he was. Theo was standing there a bouquet of yellow flowers in his hand but most importantly with that smile Liam missed so much all this time.

"Fuck, I missed you," he cursed and ignored the way Theo chuckled and hugged him tightly, inhaling in the sweet scent of the other boy.

"Theo!" Another squeak came from behind them and his mom was already pushing Liam away, hugging Theo herself.

"It's nice to see you too, Jenna," Theo said with a muffled voice probably lacking in breath as she hugged him so tight. She was strong for her sizes and never stopped amazing Liam with her abilities.   
"I brought you these." Jenna almost started crying again as she took the flowers into her own hands, rushing off.

"Hey bud." Liam didn't even notice his step-dad coming into the view patting Theo awkwardly on the shoulder but smiling lightly.   
"I'm glad you are here, those two could cry their eyes out."

"Hey! That is not true!" The Beta wanted to sound offended but the fact that Theo was just a few centimetres away from him made everything so much better that he couldn't even be mad at David.

"Yes, it is. Welcome home, Theo." The chimera smiled back at him, joy sparkling in his green eyes.

"Thanks David, I appreciate it." It was weird seeing Theo move around his house like he knew every inch of it, like he grew up in that house. It was weird seeing his parents interact with the chimera like he was a long-time friend. Liam just couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Suddenly Theo was there again, their hands almost touching. The werewolf started to feel dizzy from the proximity between them. The distance was just too long and it wasn't good for his brain nor body.

"I'm just glad you are here." His hand fell instinctively at the necklace hanging around his neck beaming at the other supernatural creature.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Liam was sure Theo would have kissed him again, proving once again that he was not shy to take what he wanted even though they weren't together anymore. Or were they? They never told themselves if they really broke up. Liam just went with it but now he really wanted to know. But of course his mom had to interrupt them.

"Hey, boys! Stop making out and come here! I did not make the chicken curry just to lay here." They both chuckled, Theo ruffled his hair and Liam wondered if he got that from his mom telling himself to ask about that the next time they talked to each other.

\----------

Jenna was adamant the whole dinner, asking Theo if he had enough money, food, if his grandpa was okay and as annoying as it seemed to Liam, the chimera just smiled toothily his eyes opened wide and told her everything she wanted to know.

"I'm working in the shop; I already knew a bunch of things since the truck always needs some fixing. Grandpa wants me to take over one day so you don't have to worry about the money anymore," he said calmly, sparing a glance towards Liam who smiled back at him.

It was tiring and Liam was so exhausted even if the only thing he was doing the whole night was just staring at Theo and admiring his muscles. The radio was playing softly in the background, the music making a nice atmosphere in the room.

"You hear that, Jenna?" David suddenly rose up from his chair motioning at his mom that just chuckled and blushed a little. Liam watched them with interest as his step-dad came closer reaching out a hand to her.  
"What are you looking at? That's our song!" David exclaimed laughing together with his mom as he swirled her around.

Liam listened to the lyrics and found himself recognizing that song from somewhere.

_My girl wants to party all the time party all the time._

It was the song they were dancing to at their wedding. Liam had a vague memory of dancing with Hayden laughing and bumping into other people. It was a nice memory. His parents suddenly started singing out loud completely out of tune and he couldn't help but laugh watching them with amusement.

As he turned his head towards the other boy he caught him staring at Liam with an idly look.

"What?" he asked, laughing as Theo's eyes sparkled once again, the smile appearing on his face.

"May I ask you for a dance?" Then there was a hand in front of him waiting for Liam to just take it. The werewolf stared at it for a while trying to figure out why he would not accept it but finding none. He spared last glance at David and Jenna before grinning, giving himself to the chimera.

Theo immediately pulled him into the living room next to those dancing adults spinning around and laughing. Liam couldn't hold the sudden chuckles that left his mouth uncontrollably but it seemed like no one minded. It was for the first time he even smiled like that in months.

"We danced to this at Jenna's and David's wedding," Theo said from out of nowhere spinning Liam around who just furrowed his eyebrows. He was sure he invited Hayden to the wedding.

"Really?" he asked because once again he had to remind himself that he did not date Hayden in this life and that it was Theo who he invited, obviously.

"Yeah, we weren't together for a long time back then so it was quite embarrassing but as soon as this song came on you jumped up from the chair and dragged me to the dancefloor. You were so excited that the only thing we were doing was crashing to other people." The chimera smirked, tightening the grip around Liam's waist.

"I did not do that." But it was useless trying to suppress something he knew was probably the truth. That really sounded like Liam.

"Yes, you did and then you wouldn't let go of me the whole night dancing to whatever song that was just playing." Theo grinned as the memories from that night swirled in his mind and the Beta noticed the slight change in his expression as it fell, a rather sadder look appearing in front of him.

"That sounds like me, yes." Liam beamed at him trying to tell Theo that it was okay, that he was still the same Liam and the fact that he didn't live through anything of this was not changing anything.  
"We should dance then till the morning," he said, watching as Theo raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Let's not do that, I almost died the last time. My feet hurt. Like, I have never felt so much pain before." He paused for a minute, chewing on his bottom lip.  
"But it was really nice." And Liam smiled genuinely with something jumping in his stomach.

_My girl wants to party all the time. ___

__Those lyrics were simple but really energetic and at one point Liam found himself dancing with David and Theo swaying to the rhythm with his mom._ _

__It felt right, it felt like his family was whole, finally after all those weeks. He just hoped the other's felt the same as him._ _

__\---------------_ _

__Sleeping that night was much harder since he could hear the chimera's heart beat calmly from the other side of the hallway. It made him distracted and Theo's scent was still not in his room as he wanted. It was terrible and his back hurt. He clung onto the teddy bear trying to suck the last bits of the other boy's scent but there was absolutely nothing he could work with._ _

__Frustrated with life and the silence in the house he got up and slowly, quietly tapped to the guest room where he could feel Theo breathing quietly. He was not asleep which was a good sign since he didn't want to scare him with his late night trip._ _

__The door creaked as he opened them with caution while he tried to be as quiet as he could. Theo's gaze was immediately on him watching him with interest._ _

__"Liam?" he whispered, leaning back on his elbows, his brown hair sticking to all different sides._ _

__"I can't feel you anymore," he mumbled as he tugged the teddy bear safely to his chest. He had to look like a child that just woke up from a nightmare which was partly the truth because his life was a living nightmare when Theo was not around._ _

__"That's why you brought Myko with you?" he asked and Liam didn't even need to see in the dark to see the mocking smirk._ _

__"Myko?" he asked, confused by that word and coming closer as Theo patted the free space of the bed next to him._ _

__"Yeah, we named him after the Greek island, Mykonos." Liam pouted once again feeling guilty that he didn't live through these memories. All of them sounded so fun and he just wanted to live through all of them again._ _

__"I hate being so clueless," he admitted, looking at the teddy bear who stared at him back, his eyes smiling with childish happiness._ _

__"It's okay, we can make new memories." The werewolf lifted his head with hope watching as the chimera laid back to his bed watching him with his green eyes. Liam felt insecure under their gaze but after a few exhales he finally settled down, putting Myko between them so the toy could soak up as much smell as it could._ _

__"Promise?"_ _

__"Yeah, I promise."_ _

__"Okay."_ _

__Sleeping that night was a bit easier when Theo's calming breaths and soft heartbeat lulled him to a blissful bundle of dreams._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much material from sprinting and I'm so lazy to edit everything :(  
> That's why it's going so slow with the updating but my school is back to online schooling so I should have more time for myself again which is good :)  
> We are moving furhter with the plot so I hope you'll enjoy! <333

Theo was nervous, Liam could sense his chemosignals with ease. It was so much simpler to read the chimera than any other person. He knew why he was nervous, he was meeting the pack, and from what Liam caught the pack did not have any liking in that particular chimera.

"It's going to be okay, we need your help they won't say anything," he tried to calm him down but those shuddered breaths leaving the other boy's mouth were unsure and Liam hated it but he really believed it will be fine. His friends didn't seem so hesitant when it came to Theo these last few days.

"I really hope so." It was for the first time the werewolf saw him show his vulnerable side and it opened a protective wolf inside of him. He reached out mindlessly gripping the other boy's hand slowly caressing the back of his palm making sure to touch every knuckle with the pad of his thumb.

It seemed like it calmed the other boy and so Liam continued till the truck stopped in front of Scott's house.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" he asked once again with concern squeezing Theo's hand once more.

"Yeah." And as reassuring as the chimera tried to sound, there was still this fir of nervousness and Liam knew he wasn't comfortable with going into the house. But they were here already and he was sure that the whole pack was watching them from behind the curtains. It was too late to back up now.

"Okay." He tried to smile as brightly as he could because that seemed to lighten Theo's mood every time and this was no exception. The other boy smiled bringing their linked hands to his mouth kissing Liam's knuckles softly.

The Beta eventually let go of Theo's hand but it was harder than it should have been. His hand was just so warm and big circling all around his like a heated blanket. Of course, the peacefulness disappeared right when they stepped a foot in the living room but the constancy that they were here together made him a little bit calmer.

To his surprise, Scott was the first one to rise up from the couch going straight to them and patting Theo awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Theo! My man!" he exclaimed and smiled at them both. Theo just nodded and repeated the same with every other member of the pack. No one seemed to perceive the chimera as some burden which made Liam somewhat less worried.

"Okay, let's talk through our plan," Stiles said from his spot on the armchair curled in Derek's lap. Liam had to scrunch his nose in disgust as the couple became more and more visible with their PDA.

They all settled around the coffee table in the living room with Liam and Theo standing near the fireplace. The Beta just figured out that the proximity couldn't be bad if they wanted to anchor each other.

"As we all know, the building is surrounded by mountain ash so our plan will be this. Theo and Corey will go inside and try to be invisible for as long as they can." He could feel Theo tense next to him as Scott started talking so he leaned even more to his side almost touching the other boy with his arm.

"Me, Malia, Lydia, Stiles and Derek will be somewhere around here and try to take as many hunters as we can until Theo and Corey will be able to destroy the mountain ash barrier." Everyone nodded approvingly as the plan went on and on.   
"In the meantime, Stiles' dad and Parrish will try to turn the electricity off so we can have an advantage." Scott looked around the room making eye contact with every single person, the power he got was sheering out of him.  
"By the time they notice we are there we should be in the building and capturing Monroe. Got it?"

The responses were muffled but every single one of them was an agreement. Liam just furrowed his eyebrows and he tried to remember if he forgot to listen at some point in the plan.

"Uh-Scott? You forgot about me," he said trying to sound as calm as he could since everyone looked at him like he was crazy. What was wrong with everyone these days?

"No, I did not," he answered determinedly and that made the Beta even more confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked because what was the other reason for Scott not including him in the plan? His Alpha just shook his head and looked at him with a look that was too close to pity.

"No."

"So why did you left me out?" And he must've looked really desperate because Scott was now looking at him with compassion coming closer to him squeezing his shoulder in that dad way he always did.

"It was one of the conditions," he said but it did not help Liam in comprehending the exact reason for his absence in the plan.

"What conditions?"

"So Theo will help us," he answered and the Beta just turned his head so quickly that he could definitely hear some bones cracking in his neck.

"What?" he asked again feeling like a little toddler being told that he can't have another candy. Liam hated it, he hated how vulnerable he was.

"Liam, I can't have you in the field when there's any danger. I would be distracted and the whole plan could mess up." This time Theo had the look of sympathy on his face but this time Liam wanted to punch the face off. Who did Theo think he was?

"That's bullshit, you need every available help you can get." He should probably feel honoured and loved that the chimera cared about him that much that he was willing to go against everyone in the pack so he couldn't participate in the fight but now he just felt useless.

"You will be our back up with Mason and Argent. If anything happens we will call you." It seemed like Scott was really trying to make the whole situation better but he certainly did not.

"What? So I'm just supposed to sit on my ass and wait for every one of you too?" he asked and even if he didn't sound angry, he felt frustrated and that was enough for him to throw a tantrum. 

"I'm sorry, Liam. It is already settled." The Beta felt himself starting to shake with rage as he slowly turned to the boy standing next to him. They left him out, they thought he wasn't strong enough, that he was a distraction, that he couldn't take care of himself but most importantly, Theo didn't say anything to him.

"And you wanted to tell me when, huh?" he asked glaring at the chimera who was now watching him with concern. He did not need anyone's pity.

"I thought it will be better if you hear it from Scott," he answered, making Liam laugh. Of course, he thought hearing it from Scott it will be better. Of course, Theo's plans sucked. All of his plans sucked so far, for example leaving for New Mexico, that was a terrible plan.

"It's not, it's fucking not. It's even worse. I thought we trusted each other. It seems like we're not," he spat not even letting the other boy speak as he was immediately preparing for another threat.  
"Well, since you all apparently don't need my help then I'm going. Enjoy this and don't die," he said deciding that leaving in anger was something he did not do anymore. He could control himself better, he knew better. They couldn't trigger his resentment.

"Liam..." Theo tried to reach out to him but the Beta was already storming out the door to the freezing evening with the cold breeze spiralling around his body.

It was a betrayal, Liam felt useless. His pack thought he was useless, Theo thought he was a distraction. It wasn't fucking fair. He had absolutely no right to decide for Liam and what he could and couldn't do. It was not fair at all.

\-----------

After an hour from when he left Scott's house, there was suddenly the sound of the blue pick-up. Liam just stayed in his bed, pretending he was doing something on his phone but in reality, he was focusing on the chimera's footsteps and if he was coming closer to him or not.

He was not letting Theo speak to him, he was too pissed off for the after conversation. Maybe it was stupid acting like this after Theo clearly showed affection and care for him but the thing that truly bugged him was the fact that he didn't tell him before they left. Liam felt humiliated. Did Theo think he couldn't trust him? Maybe he should consider Mason's words that he would regret sending the chimera back where he belongs.

Then he heard a knock on his door. No, he was not answering. He just goes to sleep and tomorrow when he wakes up, he will yell at Theo to the point he leaves back to New Mexico. But of course, Theo was not listening to any of his plans. Of course, he was already opening the door his head first and those eyes were staring right at him. Liam stayed fixed at the screen of his phone even though he had no idea what the hell he was looking at.

"I'm sorry," he said, and if Liam really tried to listen to him and not ignore him like he was now maybe he would hear the honesty in the other boy's voice. But still, Liam was not responding. Theo messed up big this time.   
"I should have told you before we went there."

"Yes, you should." Damn it. With Theo being his anchor it was harder to keep his thoughts to himself, he hated Theo so much. He was ruining all his plans.

"I didn't want you to feel superior or anything I just hope you know that I did that because I want to protect you." And honestly? That was such bullshit because everything Theo has said so far was complete bullshit.

"I can protect myself," he grumbled looking away from the phone and glaring at the other boy with hope to scare him off.

"I know that. I know you can protect yourself I just..." he stopped his breath hitching in the middle of his sentence and that made the Beta curious dropping his glare and instead raised his eyebrows.  
"Since the New Year, everything is so much different. I can't feel our bond as much as I could before, every time before the party I could feel if you were in danger but now? I have no idea what you are feeling and that frustrates me," he said and Liam could feel his heartbeat slowing as he finally heard the whole reason for the chimera's decision.  
"I always knew where you were and I could always drop my fight and go join yours but now I can't do that and after..." he stopped again taking a deep breath. The werewolf stayed quiet not wanting to interrupt the other boy's thoughts since it seemed really important.  
"After the night before I left, I thought that everything will go back to normal but it didn't and that terrifies me."

Liam instinctively raised his hand to his chest feeling the cold chain slipping in between his fingers. It felt like the more chain he grasped in his palm the more memories swirled in his head.

"I'm sorry," he said even though he had nothing to be sorry for and he knew that well but he just felt like it was the right thing to say.  
"I didn't want this to happen."

"I know." Theo smiled at him sadly his eyes were fixated at Liam's hands playing with the necklace.

"So are we good?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" This time the chimera was smirking and Liam relaxed as the common expression was back on his face.

"Well, I'm still mad at you so I may at least steal your lines." He didn't want to smile but he couldn't stop it and before Liam knew it his cheeks hurt from the happiness he felt at that moment.

"Okay, Little Wolf." Liam just grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at the chimera.  
"That wasn't very nice."

"What can I say? I have anger issues." Something changed in Theo's expression as he remembered something but it quickly faded as his smile softened.

"After the fight, we will go on a dinner," he said determinedly and the beta had to laugh.

"Are you inviting me on a date, Raeken?" It was for the first time he said Theo's surname and it seemed like it did its magic.

"Yes, I am so stop being mad at me."

"Hm, maybe tomorrow."

"But seriously, I'm really sorry."

"I get it, it's hard." He just shrugged looking at his phone again, it was pretty late and like his body finally caught up, he yawned.

"I'll let you sleep, good night Liam."

"Good night."

Liam really wanted to stay in his own room and in his own bed because as he said, he was still mad at Theo and he still didn't agree with putting Liam aside for the fight but his room was just so empty. It was too dark and it smelled wrong.

"Promise me to be safe tomorrow," he said once he was laying in the bed in the guest room with Theo's hand on his waist. Theo wasn't responding for a while before he took a shaky breath and Liam could feel a small kiss being planted on the top of his head.

"I promise."

Now he could sleep with another promise, believing Theo to make them the truth, trusting Theo to fulfil every one of them.

\------------

He was not going to lie. The morning was stressful, hell the noon was stressful, even the afternoon but the evening? The evening was the worst.

It was a terrible feeling knowing your friends were going to risk their lives while in the meantime you were destined to sit in a car and wait for an emergency text if you were needed. Theo was still reassuring him that it was fine, that their plan was good and that they could do it.

Liam often believed those things that came from the other boy's mouth but in this particular case, he just couldn't let himself into the blissful pillow of lies.

His mom was cooking chicken and curry knowing all about the prepared fight and Liam was just glad that he was not the only one shitting his pants right now. He wasn't used to this; he wasn't used to being the one standing back. Liam was made for doing things in rage and not thinking about them. He was used to being stubborn and stupid.

At one point of the day, he was mad at Theo again. He didn't let him be stupid. He was preventing him from letting his inner wolf out. He hated the chimera a little more as he realized that he knew him all too well. But still, it didn't make anything better. Liam was going to be the first one to run straight into the danger after the first ring of their phone.

"I hate this," he protested once he was sitting in the car next to Mason who was impatiently staring at his phone waiting for the one and only text.   
"Theo didn't even tell me he loved me before he left, it's not fair." At that, his best friend lifted his head and for the first time, it seemed like there was no fear in his expression just amusement and something Liam really couldn't name.

"What are you talking about?"

Liam stayed quiet for a while chewing his lip. The fact that he shouldn't have said that came to him a little bit late.  
"I uh-, Theo always tells me he loves me when he's leaving somewhere," he said hesitantly and watched his best friend as he smiled at him.

"That's so sweet," he said and Liam leaned back to the seat with a quiet huff smiling to himself.

"Yeah, it is." They stayed silent for a while until Mason's phone lit up and his heart stopped in anticipation.

"Who is it?" he asked breathlessly waiting impatiently as he studied the human's face. He scrunched his nose and Liam had to suck breath in to stop himself from panicking.

"It's Scott, he says Theo and Corey are not responding to their texts." This time Argent stopped pretending he was not there and turned around facing the two boys.

"Do they need back up?" he asked and his voice was definitely calmer than those two boys'. Mason just shrugged and tapped something else on his phone. After a few seconds, another text popped into their conversation.

"He says that it would be better if we get there, just in case," he breathed, and before he could say anything more Liam was already opening his door and running outside.

"Liam, wait! We don't actually know if they are in danger!" But Liam didn't care about any of that, he cared only about Theo and if he was safe. He remembered about the bond the chimera has told him about and he just wished he could feel it. He would do anything to feel if Theo was in danger right now.

By the time he came to the place at least ten minutes passed by as the moon was higher on the sky. Liam looked up at it and saw its peak through the trees. _Come on Liam, focus._

But it was so hard to focus when the boy that meant so much to him was in possible danger.

"Liam? Hide! They can't see you!" Another voice sounded in his ears. It sounded like someone was whispering it from quite a distance which only meant it had to be Scott. He listened to him and hid behind some rocks and bushes.

"Scott? What is happening?" he asked with panic as he couldn't hear anything and see no one. That probably meant that their plan didn't go according to the plan. A shiver ran down his spine as horrible pictures came into the front of his head. Theo being tortured, Theo with bullets in his body, Theo bleeding out, Theo dying.

"There are so many more hunters than we thought. Monroe had to expect us," he answered after a while. It was muffled by something like he was hidden behind some cloth but Liam ignored it.

"And Theo and Corey?" he asked and tried to sound as calm as he could but the long silence that followed did nothing to ease the horror playing in the Beta's thoughts.

"We still don't know. They should have taken the mountain ash down by now. They are twenty minutes late." _Oh god._ Liam thought his heart racing like crazy. _Oh god, my friends were dead._ His friends were dead and he couldn't do anything.   
"Calm down Liam, there was no shooting or yelling. We think they are just being careful so it's taking them more time." Scott's words were like a lullaby to his ears, a nice fairy-tale that ended with a bad end. This was not happening, he was not losing Theo.

"We have to do something!" he exclaimed ready to fight for his friends. If he can't get in, he'll make someone do it for him. He didn't care about being violent.

"We have to stick to the plan, Liam. We don't have another one."

Those next five minutes were painful and in the next, he was sure he's going to pass out. Mason and Argent arrived by the next five. Thirty-five minutes. They were gone for thirty-five minutes. Corey couldn't be invisible for that long. What if they were dead and they were just waiting there? The Beta was starting to freak out.

"Scott," he said desperately into the darkness. His Alpha sighed and Liam could swear that he was as nervous as he was.

"Liam, we have to trust them."

"But-" and there was a silent ring of text being delivered. Liam could feel Scott exhale in relief.

"It's them, they did it. They had to wait till no one was around, we can start." Liam didn't know if he should cry or yell but he did neither because they were still on a mission and he was not going to mess it up.

In a matter of minutes, their plan started. Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish turned off the power and they could finally get into the base. Panic was bursting between hunters as they ran around trying to find the cause of the electricity dropout that they almost didn't notice the pack barging in until Scott's red eyes sparkled in the dark and someone yelled.

After that, it was a mess. Liam didn't know how many hunters he had taken down but it was a lot and he could feel blood dripping down his knuckles as he pushed into everything around him. Scott and Malia disappeared in a hunt for Monroe and all he tried to do was distract other hunters so they wouldn't come after the duo.

Suddenly there was a loud cry of pain far away and everyone turned their heads as Scott and Malia stepped into the big hall with Monroe in between them. Sheriff Stilinski came in and arrested the woman for owning weapons without permission and for attacking innocent people. Another group of officers came in and arrested every single hunter in the room.

Liam looked around smiling widely as he watched the whole scene in front of him. Finally, after so many months they had them. They finally won. Alec next to him smiled at him and the werewolf finally found himself actually like the other Beta so he reached out his fist and chuckled as Alec bumped into it with his own.

"Liam?" Theo. It came somewhere from behind him so he quickly turned around and tried to find the familiar face relaxing as the chimera came into the view. He looked puzzled at what was Liam doing there but the Beta didn't care and instead ran into Theo's arms feeling warm all over again as the heat coming out from the other body surrounded him in a blanket of safety.

"Theo," he breathed out tightening his grip around him.  
"I thought I had lost you," he said feeling those pinching tears forming in his eyes.

"What-what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion and Liam just looked up and locked their gazes. He really wanted to kiss him right now just so he could make sure that Theo was still there with him, that he was still real.

"You weren't responding for half an hour, I had to come," he answered and shivered at the smile Theo was holding. It was the same one he always gave him when there was an intimate moment between those two.

"I love you so much," he said untying the knot in Liam's gut. _Good, he still loved him._

And Liam really wanted to say it back, he really did but it would feel weird and Theo might have not believed him. He had to wait for those words to come out. He will do it one day when the time is right.

"Guys! We have to celebrate!" Stiles suddenly shouted and everyone around them laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! how are you all?  
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad you like this story! Only two other updates and then there's the end!  
> Thank you so much for reading once again!❤️❤️

The party was as terrible as any other before instead this time Liam had actually a permission to get drunk since Monroe was in jail for a long time. There was still the disgusting making out of all of his friends but this time he could actually complain to someone who was sharing his disgust.

Having Theo so close to him, breathing on his neck as they gossiped about every couple in the room was the best feeling he has ever felt. Drunk Theo was real fun and very tactile. He would always touch Liam in some kind of way and Liam, being as drunk as he was, didn't mind at all. That's how he found himself sitting in Theo's lap when in the meantime the pack played some stupid drunken games. He didn't even pay attention because Theo's gentle hands were brushing along his back and it was so pleasurable that he was planning on enjoying every single brush.

"What about you Liam?" Mason looked at him from his place on the floor smirking at him.

"What?" he asked, giggling as he did so. Being drunk was much funnier than he had thought.

"Did you sleep with someone in this room?" he asked and Liam could feel as Theo tensed against his back stopping in his movements. The Beta frowned as he focused on his next words.

"Duh." Well, that was definitely not what he wanted to say but it did its job.

"I mean like after the New Year." Didn't Liam answer that already? Screw it, Mason was probably too drunk to comprehend what he was even saying.

"Yeah, I did," he whispered and suddenly the heat from behind him even exaggerated. Was Theo blushing? Why?

"You two slept together after the New Year?" Mason shouted and Liam's tired ears were bleeding in that moment, he was sure of it.

"Yes? What is wrong with that?" he asked confused and he was sure he heard 'Jesus, Liam' from the chimera under him but he ignored it.

"What? What is wrong with that? You aren't even dating!"

"You shouldn't be surprised Mason. You know what? We are going to have sex right now if it bothers you so much." Theo was suddenly squirming from behind him and Liam found himself on the couch.

"No, we are not having sex, Liam." The werewolf turned to the chimera.

"What? Why?"

"Because you are drunk and Mason is right. We are not even dating."

"What a shame. We should start dating again then." Theo came into a halt choking on thin air as he gaped at Liam.

"I think you've had enough, we are going home," he said and Liam just pouted.

"Why are you so rational? You are drunk too!"

"Not as much as you, apparently." Was Theo mad at him? Why? And why was everyone watching them?

"Fine, bye guys." No one answered them and the ten minute walk home was awkward and quiet. Liam wanted to say something but he was too sick to say something. He was sure that if he opened his mouth he would throw up.

Theo led him to his bed and the first thing Liam did was clutch Myko tightly to his body.

"We are not sleeping in the same bed tonight," Theo said as he saw the look on the Beta's face.

"Why?" he asked puzzled as he yawned in exhaustion.

"Because I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"You're too drunk for this conversation." Maybe he was right but Liam didn't know what he did wrong and Theo couldn't be as mad as he told him since his gentle fingers brushed away the hair on his sweated forehead. Theo smoothed out the sheets as he touched Liam's shoulders squeezing tightly and the Beta could only close his eyes. The chimera was already leaving but the werewolf wasn't satisfied as nothing more was coming out of Theo's mouth.

"Do you still love me?" he asked and even with alcohol in his system he could hear the chimera chuckle quietly.

"Yeah, I still love you, Liam." The Beta nodded in approval as he pushed further into the pillow behind his head.   
"Good night, Little Wolf."

"Good night, Theo," he mumbled as sleep slowly took over his mind.

\-----------

"Fuck." His head throbbed as memories from last night struck him in a sudden wave.  
"Fuck, I'm fucked." Liam stumbled out of the bed as he almost fell on the ground. His stomach gave an ungrateful turn. Fuck, he was sick. Being drunk didn't seem as fun as the previous day.

He rushed into the guest room but it was empty, the bed cleared out and neatly tied together with every other Theo's item. Fuck, Theo was gone, fuck Theo left him. He messed up.

Did he really upset him that much? Did he really fucked up that much?

His heart was racing like crazy when he finally reached the kitchen and then it suddenly stopped, his breathing evening out as Theo sat on the barstool. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hands and laughed at something his mom had said. Good, he was still there.

"Liam! Good morning! I made breakfast!" Jenna was too loud for his hungover state so he just squirmed nodding at her slowly so he wouldn't trigger his gagging reflex.

"Good morning." Liam cringed as Theo spared him one simple uninterested look and went back to sipping his coffee which seemed too hot for someone to drink.

"I'll go to the living room. New episode of my favourite show has just started," his mum apologized herself hurriedly and stormed off the kitchen.

The beta hovered hesitantly at the doorway as he watched Theo gripping the mug. He sighed coming closer and sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry," he said leaning against the counter, his elbows getting cold from the material.

"You should be." Theo scoffed, shaking his head like he was disgusted and Liam winced, he hated this side of Theo, he absolutely hated it.

"I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't mean to spill it out like that." Liam really tried to sound convincing, he felt terrible and not just from the hangover. Theo being mad at him was actually pretty much worse.

"I don't care if you said we slept together."

"You are not?" he asked shocked at the answer. What was wrong then?

"I'm mad at you because you talked about it like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing for me, Liam," he said and the werewolf just closed his eyes in frustration.

"Fuck, I'm such an arse," he cursed jumping a little as Theo started to laugh quietly. It wasn't an amused laugh, it was pure sarcasm and Liam hated it even more.

"Yeah." That was it? That was all he was going to say to him?

"It wasn't nothing to me either." At that the other boy finally looked at him tilting his head slightly at one side.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying." They were both silent until Liam decided to speak again and display all of his feelings on the table.  
"I was so confused before. My body was telling me something while in the meantime my head screamed at me the complete opposite and then we slept together and it was like everything went quiet. You made me feel like I've never felt before and it made me calm. I knew what I wanted," he said, hoping that those words will do the work they are meant to do.

Theo blinked once then twice before he opened his mouth just to close it again.

"It wasn't just some fling for me, Theo. Maybe it sounded like that yesterday but I really didn't mean it like that," he said just because he had the feeling he has to make up for so many things. They both messed up, there was always something but they would always talk. It was nothing different this time.

"You really mean that?" he asked, hope glistening in his words as his finger detached from the mug. Liam nodded and smiled at him reassuringly moving his own hands to grip Theo's ones.

"I want to know about our relationship. I want to know what we did and where we were. I want to know everything," he said, looking Theo in the eyes seriously.  
"If that's something you want to do with me," he added and the chimera started to nod fast.

"Yeah, yeah. I would like that," he answered and Liam breathed out a relieved pile of air.

Theo's thumb slid across Liam's knuckles caressing the skin gently like he always did. He twisted their hands around examining every inch of Liam's skin. The Beta just watched him startled, not even daring to breathe. His fingers slowly crept up his wrist circling around the skin there until they tapped their way up to Liam's elbow when they stopped.

"What do you want, Liam?" he asked and this time Liam's name didn't sound like some offensive word, it sounded soft and sweet and Liam melted and only those hands on his elbow kept him from falling off the bar stool.

"I want to start over. I want to get to know you, I want to spend more time with you," he said as quietly as he could still watching the chimera fixed on his elbows and suddenly they moved to his cheeks holding his face.

"Then we will start over." The werewolf smiled leaning into the touch. Then his stomach grumbled with hunger and they both laughed.

"But after breakfast or I might actually pass out from hunger." Theo chuckled letting his face go and Liam could almost swear that he would rather die from hunger than to move away from the other boy.

\------------

"Where are you taking me?" he asked while looking at Theo from the passenger seat of his truck. The chimera just smirked focusing on the road in front of them.

"You said you want to know about our relationship. I'm taking you to the place we kissed for the first time," he said and Liam had to grin at the stupid smile Theo had on his face. He just nodded and closed his eyes taking in all of his surroundings. It felt awesome, having Theo just for himself, feeling his presence close to him.

After an hour or so they stopped at a rather weird place and the Beta just looked around.

"An abandoned zoo?" he asked, not quite getting why their first kiss was there.

"Yep, as weird as it sounds it's even weirder when you actually know how it happened," Theo said, hopping out of his truck opening the passenger door for Liam who actually blushed and stepped out.

The other boy led him through all kinds of hallways and cages and Liam couldn't help himself but it really looked like some maze weirdly enough reminding him of that one on that Greek island. Theo stopped suddenly and Liam almost bumped into him if they weren't on steps.

It was in some alley where steps led up. Some colour paintings on the rocks around them.

"This is the place?" he asked, looking around kind of weirded out. This looked like a really strange spot for a first kiss.

"Yep." Theo smiled again and maybe Liam got it. He would kiss Theo at every place if the chimera smiled at him like that.  
"You were just telling me how this looks like the maze from the Greek island Mykonos and you were rambling and in that moment I realized how smart you actually are and I leaned in." Liam went past the fact that that was literally what he's been thinking this whole time.   
"For a few moments I actually thought you were going to punch me but you didn't and that was it."

"That's why the teddy bear's name is Myko?" he asked as the puzzle pieces suddenly clicked together like a beautiful piece.

"Yeah."

"Where did the bear come from?"

They spent their whole day talking about their dates and special moments and Liam absolutely adored it because every time Theo would start talking about something, his eyes would light up with joy as he went on and on talking about how amazing everything was. It was awesome seeing another aspect of the other boy.

He thought he would cry when he stood on their driveway and helped Theo get all of his stuff back to the truck. His mom already had her crying session over her but now it felt like it was his turn. This whole day was incredible and he has never had so much fun in one single day. Theo made him happy and he now knew that. Stupid Mason and his stupid dust, that bastard really did it. He really found his significant other.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked, holding Theo's hands for the last time in a long time. The chimera smiled softly, his thumbs running against Liam's palms once again.

"I have to take care of my pops but I'll come back as soon as possible. I promise," he answered and Liam hugged him tightly burying his head in the safe spot in the crook of Theo's neck while tears stink in his eyes.

"I'll miss you." He could feel a little kiss on the top of his head and a quiet sob broke out from his mouth as Theo's arms around him disappeared and they were looking each other in the eyes.  
"Today was amazing," he said smiling sadly taking a step back because the proximity made his head dizzy.

"You were amazing." Liam blushed again smiling like a stupid teenager who he unfortunately was.  
"I'll call you as soon as I'm back in New Mexico," he said, standing there hesitantly like he was thinking of doing something and Liam just watched him, providing him all the time he needed.

He came closer, lowering his head a little and the werewolf closed his eyes expecting a kiss to his lips. His stomach swirled with a countless amount of butterflies flying all over it when a kiss was planted on his forehead and those little creatures died slowly. It was probably for the best, they didn't want to rush too much into things.

"I love you," he said, finally smiling again and turning back to his truck.

 _I love you too._ Liam thought but stayed silent and just watched as the truck pulled out from the driveway and came to life as it stormed off the street their house was standing on.

\--------------

Liam often regretted the way their day ended. He often pictured how it could go, how the kiss could've been and how those three words could change their whole relationship but then again, he would remember the whole situation.

Theo was still probably freaked out about Liam not remembering anything and it would be probably cruel if Liam said he loved him. They were so far away from themselves that just knowing that their feelings are reciprocated would kill them both. It was better kept as a secret.

They still called each other every night and talked about their day. Liam would always smile at some joke Theo's grandpa said that day and he found himself really wanting to get to know the old man. He sounded really cool and the Beta was just glad that Theo was in good hands.

Also meetings with the pack weren't as terrible as before. Derek and Stiles finally calmed down with the touching and making out and it was actually possible to talk to them.

"You know, I think that Theo is not that bad. He's actually really cool," Stiles said one day and it made Liam really happy that he felt that way. It meant everything to him. The Beta wanted the pack to like Theo; he wanted them to see the good side of him.

"I agree, he is much less annoying than I remember him." The fact that Malia was the one speaking this time was the biggest compliment Theo could've gotten and Liam felt happy. For once he actually felt happy in his life. His pack was finally on a great note and he could actually talk to all of them.

Jenna finally calmed down and finally asked Liam for Theo's number. The werewolf didn't even want to know how many texts she sent the other boy over the day but Theo wasn't complaining so it was probably bearable. Or Theo was fucking weird and enjoyed the attention.

Liam missed him, he missed his smiles and those little touches and how he would always let his thumb wander over Liam's knuckles. He missed his scent and the way he would look at Liam after doing something stupid but it was so much better when he actually knew what the things in his room meant and how they got there.

He would cuddle with Myko, a teddy bear that Theo won in some game at one festival they attended together, every time he felt just slightly lonely. He would grip the lily resting on his neck every time he started to lose control and the coolness of the object never failed to calm him down. He would wake up every morning and smile at the picture on his nightstand. It was from the wedding. Theo told him how his mom came to them and started to take pictures of them. This one was the chimera's favourite and that's why it was on his nightstand.

Of course that Liam missed him but it was so much better when he knew where they were standing in their relationship. It was so much better when he knew they had some chance of happening again. He was really happy and the fact that everyone around him was happy too was the best feeling he could have ever gotten.

But today, it was weird. The whole day felt weird and Liam just assumed that not every day could be as great as he hoped for but when their usual calling hour passed by and Theo didn't answer his phone, Liam knew something was wrong. He knew it in his gut that something was terribly wrong.

It all escalated when an unknown number called him. He hesitantly picked up his feelings as his heart jumped into his throat in fear.

"He-hello?" he said with his voice as weak as it could get.

"Liam? This is Theo's grandpa." The Beta had to do everything in his powers not to collapse right there in that moment.

"What-what happened? Is-is Theo okay?" he asked, his hands were shaking and he could feel another panic attack creeping out. This was so not happening.

"No, he's in hospital right now. I think you should come see him." Liam dropped his phone this time and right in that moment his mom came into the room with a smile plastered on her face that immediately fell as she saw the horrified look on Liam's face. Her gaze fell to the phone laying next to him, she quickly picked it up and started talking.

The werewolf closed his eyes focusing on his heartbeat as he dug the lily into his palm feeling the coppery smell of blood drifting down his hand. His mom gasped in shock, her eyes widening as she talked to Theo's grandpa. Something was terribly wrong.

"Liam, pack your things. I'm calling Mason and Deaton. We are going to New Mexico."

This wasn't a fairy-tale anymore, this was the worst nightmare he could've ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me🙃


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um-yeah.

Mason was still looking at him. Still, the whole ride. After explaining everything to his mom (which went surprisingly well), it was everything he did. Liam was tired of it, he was tired in general. He hasn't slept in two days but he still couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and go to sleep. No. Something was wrong with Theo and his grandpa thought it had to do something with the pink dust.

"We are almost there, Liam." But he didn't respond, he didn't even blink just stared in front of him on the road. He couldn't focus on anything different than the lily necklace in his hand.

The drive was too long, too long for his liking and no one had any permission to stop the car to go to the bathroom. You needed to pee? No, you have to hold it in until New Mexico. It was too frustrating not knowing what was actually happening, it was too frustrating being so far away from the person he loved.

Deaton joined them, listing in his book furrowing eyebrows and reading. Liam didn't even want to look at him, his expressions were not making anything better. It was making it even worse because it looked like he had no idea what was happening either.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, the Beta was the first one to get out of the car sprinting to the entrance.

"Um-I'm looking for Theodore Raeken?" he said hurriedly, not even thinking if anyone was in the line. The employee looked at him with a sharp look tapping something on the computer like she didn't even register his presence.

"Are you related?" she asked and Liam really wanted to scream. Scream at her that he had no time for this. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and by the scent, he could tell it was his mom.

"He's his boyfriend," she answered instead of him and he was glad he didn't have to say anything as the employee nodded and send them into a room on the third floor. Liam was restless, his whole body was shaking and if he didn't use all the water in his body already he would be surely crying.

As they stepped onto the third floor the werewolf could immediately smell him but the scent was so wrong. It wasn't sweet anymore, it was spicy and it reminded him of stocks. It smelled like death, it was so terrible that goosebumps started to surround his whole body.

"Liam, come on." Jenna put a hand to the small of his back and led him to the door. He stopped breathing as the doors opened and he could see Theo laying on a hospital bed with tubes in his arms and a breathing machine around his mouth. He was so pale and his heart wasn't even beating properly, it was a miracle he was still alive.

"Fuck," he cursed, speaking for the first time in hours. An old man was sitting on a chair next to the chimera now standing up and coming up to them and greeting them but Liam couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Liam. You have to move." He didn't want to move, he didn't want to come closer. It was terrible looking at the boy from a distance, he couldn't even imagine how terrible it must be from the close. Out of nowhere, his legs moved forward, his body was having its own soul again. He sat on the chair that was just seconds ago occupied by Theo's grandpa. His hand was reaching out, taking Theo's one into his and he threaded their fingers together.

Deaton and Mason came just minutes after gasping at the sight in front of them and Liam couldn't blame them. He looked like a corpse, dark circles under his eyes, lips dry and he wasn't even breathing just wheezing and making weird noises. Liam couldn't bear the look at him so he just watched their intertwined fingers but even the chimera's fingers were thinner than before.

This couldn't happen just in a matter of days. How long has Theo felt terrible? He always sounded so enthusiastic and happy in their calls. He never mentioned feeling sick.

"It's the powder, I'm sure of it." Deaton's words cut through the beeping of hospital machines and Liam wanted to cry again. It was all his fault, Theo was in danger because of him. This was his fault.  
"This is exactly what happens when you mix the wrong ingredients. I thought that after Theo surviving the first week it's going to be fine and that maybe we didn't mess it up too much but it just took a little longer," he said again and the Beta just tightened the grip, feeling helpless.

"What does that mean?" He was glad his mom was asking all the questions he wanted to know.

"That means that Theo is going back to where he belongs," he answered and this time Liam couldn't hold in the strangled sob.

"What?" he croaked out, feeling his body shaking even more than before. He finally lifted his gaze and looked Theo in the face. He looked so pale, he looked like a ghost.

"He's dying, Liam." No, this was not possible, this could not happen. They were doing so well! He was finding out all about their relationship, he was...he was in love with him. How could the universe do this to him? This couldn't be happening.

"What? And you can't fix it? You can't make him better again?" And Liam was once again happy for his mother and her questions.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything. These spells are powerful and they cannot be broken." Liam hated how calm he sounded, he hated how rational he acted, like it was completely normal when a teenager was dying in front of his eyes.

"You can't just let him die!" he screamed suddenly feeling the newfound tears sliding down his cheeks. This couldn't be possible. This wasn't real.

"I'm sorry Liam, there's nothing I can do." The werewolf sobbed again feeling absolutely hopeless, his stomach empty, his head was spinning and he felt numb. Absolutely numb. This was terrible. They should have had more time. Their story was just at the start, it couldn't end like this.

"Li-Liam?" A weak voice sounded from under the wires and Liam's head snapped back up from their hands.

"Theo? Oh my god, you are alive." The most hopeless laugh left his lips as he smiled, some more tears getting caught in the corners of his mouth. The salty taste of water left a sour feeling in his mouth.

"What-what are you doing here?" he asked and Liam immediately rose up from his place on the chair carefully caressing Theo's face, gently and slowly so he wouldn't hurt him. He was so cold.

"I will kick your ass if you leave me here, Theo." The chimera just chuckled and just after that, he started coughing, terrifyingly loud, and too much. It was awful how dead it sounded.

"I feel sick, Little Wolf," he whispered and a single tear fell down his cheek. Liam immediately swiped it away, his thumb maddeningly moving up and down Theo's cheeks.

"No, you are fine. You can do it. You promised to make new memories, you have to stay here," he said, trying to hold the tears back but it was so hard. The other boy's green eyes were unfocused and flicking around the ceiling like he was ready to go away.  
"Nonono, look at me. Hey Theo, look at me." He gripped his chin in between his fingers making the chimera look at him. Those eyes were finding Liam's for a while but when their gazes finally met, he smiled. It was the smile meant only for Liam.

"You are beautiful," he whispered again, and no, the werewolf couldn't leave it like that. Theo couldn't leave him, he couldn't do this to him.

"Theo, this is not a goodbye. You have to stay here for a little bit longer. We still haven't visited Mykonos, remember? We were talking about visiting it one day. You can't go." Theo just smiled again, his eyes closing for a moment and Liam feared that that was the end until they opened again.

"I don't know, Little Wolf. This feels pretty much like the end." His voice was weaker and weaker with each word. Liam tried to take his pain, he really did but he couldn't do it. Why couldn't he do it?

"Why-why can't I-"

"It doesn't hurt," Theo answered, his eyes closing again. Nonono, this couldn't be it. They weren't destined to end up like this. This was not how it was supposed to happen.

"Nonono, remember what you've promised me." Why couldn't they get there sooner? Why couldn't they spend more time together? Why did Theo have to leave for New Mexico? Why did they lose so much time?

"I love you so much, Little Wolf."

"I love you too." Those words were accompanied by a broken sob and other tears streaming down his cheeks. Theo smiled at him and it was visible he was doing everything in his force not to fall back asleep. Suddenly something cold touched his cheek, it was Theo's hand slowly wiping away the tears on his right cheek.

"I know." And then he closed his eyes, this time he didn't open them again. His hand fell on the mattress.

"Nonono, Theo, you can't die. Theo!" Liam took the thing on his mouth and took it off. He gripped his face in his hands, shaking him slightly.  
"Theo, you have to wake up," he whispered already knowing that it would do nothing. The tears were bigger and warmer. He leaned down pressing his lips to Theo's cold ones, feeling the death on them.

"I love you, Theo."

And then, it was like magic. The body slowly faded away like it was never there and he was looking at an empty bed, his hands around something that wasn't there. He stared at the spot for a long time before he realized he was alone in the room. He cried out again, his whole body shaking.

Liam was sick, he was terrible. He couldn't breathe, there was the frightening cold around his whole body. He was going to throw up. He was shaking so much that he fell back into the chair, just sitting there and staring at the bed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he didn't even lift his head up. He knew it was his mom just from the scent but he couldn't get himself to look away from the spot.

"Liam? What are you still doing here? Everyone's waiting for you."

Everything was back to normal. The powder stopped functioning. He was back in a world without Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just-just wait for the next chapter, okay?  
>  _(i'll add it tomorrow)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has two endings :)

"Are you sure about this?" And honestly? He was so sure about this. Living without Theo all these months was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. Finding out what his life was before Theo was terrible and he hated it. Liam spent at least two months in grief when he finally decided he's done with crying and hiding the reasons for his foul mood that he finally confessed to his best friend.

And thank fuck he did that because Mason immediately caught up and was the best support he could be given. When he told his mom, she started crying and hugged him so tightly that she almost squeezed his soul out and even if she didn't remember Liam's version, she was absolutely supporting him and his decision.

Mason told him he will fix it and that's exactly what he did.

It was the New Year after and he couldn't wait for the party. It was probably for the first time he was excited for something like this. He didn't even mind that he couldn't get drunk. Mason promised him to stay sober and help him with his plan and Liam almost shit his pants.

So he just nodded and looked at his best friend who held the pink dust in a see-through plastic bag. This was his second chance, he couldn't mess this up.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." And with that, Mason opened the bag and poured the content in it to Liam's palm.  
"Just be careful and focus on the thing you want to wish for."

The werewolf watched the pink sparkly substance with awe and he almost felt some kind of déjà vu. He knew exactly what he wanted to wish for, he knew it for some quite time now. He took a shaky breath before he locked his gaze with Mason's again.

"Just make a wish," his best friend told him and with the final decision, he licked the pink dust and wished.

He wished for Theo to come back.

As he opened his eyes, he almost expected Theo to barge in and hug him tightly but that was not happening. Liam had to wait. He had to wait for a few more hours. This was going to work. It had to.

"Now we just wait." It was like Mason was reading his thoughts as he patted him on the shoulder and Liam relaxed a little at the gesture.  
"Do you want to join us for a game of Canasta?" he asked and the Beta was willing to do everything just to forget about the frustrating wait ahead of him.

\-----------------

He woke up in his bed the next day with the lingering scent of scrambled eggs already in the house. It took him a while before he even registered what day it was. Then, like something struck him, his hand shot up to his chest where the chain was hanging, still burning a hole.

Something was different, something wasn't right. Or maybe it got back to right.

He could feel him, there was this sweet scent again. It was quite faded but it was still there. He turned his head so quickly as he remembered the picture frame on his nightstand.

It was there. It was back.

His gaze fell on the spot next to his wardrobe. The teddy bear was there, sitting on the ground and staring at him with that same childish look he remembered. Suddenly, his hand was reaching under his pillow where he knew his phone was.

A new notification.

From Theo:  
04:56 Liam? What happened? Are you okay?

Theo was back, his Theo was back. After all those months of ordeal, he was finally back. Then there was a sound on the outside and it sounded too familiar. The car sounded too familiar. Liam immediately shot up from his bed tossing the blankets to the ground. It was him, he was here.

The werewolf didn't care about storming downstairs in his pyjamas. He didn't care that he probably destroyed everything he passed. The only thing he cared for was the calming heartbeat.

"Liam? Sweetheart? What happened?" his mom sounded concerned and he couldn't blame her, he must have looked crazy. But he didn't care, he didn't fucking care.

As soon as he opened the door and saw the chimera getting out of his truck, his heart stopped and something in his lungs burned badly. It was really him. Theo was there, just in front of him with those ridiculously styled hair and stupid smile. Liam's eyes welled with tears as he couldn't move from his place.

Then, suddenly, Theo looked up at him and their gazes locked and just in that moment, the Beta came into a run. He ran to the other boy and hugged him tightly. Theo wasn't moving for a while but after a few seconds, those strong hands that never failed to make him secure, circled around his waist.

Liam breathed in the scent he missed so much for all this time. It was too long, too long he was suffering and stressing over the plan even working.

"You are back," he croaked and hugged Theo even tightly not trying to stop the sobs coming out of his mouth. Theo was back.

"I promised you to make new memories, didn't I Little Wolf?" And god, that nickname. He missed that nickname so much, he missed Theo. He looked up facing the chimera regretting his crying because now he couldn't see the other boy's beautiful face properly. Then there were gentle fingers wiping the tears from his face.

"Don't leave me ever again," he whispered laughing with pure happiness that finally found its way out when his second half was finally there with him.

"I won't." And then Theo was holding his chin with his two fingers and linked their lips together. Liam cried during the kiss and if his tears weren't in his way maybe he could notice Theo crying too.

"I love you so much." This time, he made sure to be the first one to say those magic words. He wanted Theo to know how he felt, he wanted to know that his feelings were reciprocated. Theo smiled at him and Liam was warm all over again. The chimera raised his hand up to the werewolf's chest as his fingers grasped the lily necklace in his hand before looking back up at him.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAnd this is the end. BUT I wanted this to end differently, very differently to be honest, very more angsty and not happy-endingly (well, it's debatable). But after I couldn't sleep last night cursing myself for what have I done, I decided to change the plan.
> 
> If you want to read the alternative end for this fic, it's in the next chapter. I won't tell you which one is the right one because I still don't know so enjoy both of them and decide for yourselves :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support! I didn't expect this to have so many hits but thank you, really. It's awesome, seeing as the one single thought that has been stuck in my brain for so many years finally came to life. I'm super glad you liked this fic! <333


	10. alternative end

The following days were terrible, he felt terrible. There was something missing, his heart was empty, his body missed the heat from the other boy. The teddy bear was gone, the picture frame was gone, those notes were gone.

The necklace...that was still hanging around his neck. He didn't know why it was the only thing that was left after Theo disappeared, he didn't know why it remained after everything got back to normal but the werewolf just figured out it was the universe's way of showing him how awful life sometimes could be. The lily was still there, cold as Theo's dying body.

The worst part of everything getting back to normal was that no one remembered anything. Everyone thought they went to New Mexico because their aunt was pregnant and they went there to visit the baby. No one remembered that Theo ever existed, no one remembered that Theo was Liam's one true love, his soulmate. No one remembered Liam's heart ache.

But still, not telling anyone was better than explaining everything that has happened in these past few months. His friends were looking at him weirdly, his grades dropped, he stopped being as active as he was before but no one told him anything. His mom was giving him her sympathetic smiles and Liam was jealous. His mom loved Theo just as much as he did but she didn't have to suffer through grieving because she didn't remember.

Scott told him that everything happens for some reason but the Beta just couldn't figure out what the hell was the reason for all of this. It just didn't make sense.

"Liam? You okay?" His mom peaked from around the corner, an apron tied around her waist as she smiled at him with that motherly concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just going for a run," he answered, trying to smile back at her but it probably came out as some twisted expression. Sometimes the house felt cramped with memories and scents that weren't there and he had to go out and run it out. He always ran till his legs gave up, until his body was so tired that he fell to dreamless sleep. This day was no exception.

"Okay, be careful," she said and with a nod she disappeared again.

Liam ran, he passed the school, hospital, animal clinic when he found himself in the woods where he came to a stop. His breaths were quickened, his legs wobbly with exhaustion. The werewolf leaned the palms of his hands into his thighs breathing loudly.

This particular spot in the woods was peaceful, bringing some kind of fullness in his heart. He always came here, he would sit on the bridge with his legs hanging out almost touching the freezing water. This was a safe place to hide, cry, scream. No one was there to judge him, no one was there to ask him if he was okay.

Liam wasn't okay and he will probably never be. He wasn't okay and he wasn't ready to talk yet. He wasn't ready.

Suddenly, another body sat next to him and Liam's senses went crazy as soon as the body almost touched his side. He turned his head so quickly that he could hear a quiet crack.

He could see a ruffle of dark brown hair, long lashes hiding green irises, he could see the smile Liam loved so much. He just stared at the boy frozen to his place on the bridge.

Theo was holding a lily in his hand throwing it into the water. Liam's hand shot up to the necklace eyes wide as he watched the boy turning his head and their gazes locked.

"This is where my sister died, I always come here to sort out my thoughts," he said and oh god, the voice was exactly the same. It was soft and soothing, Liam wanted to cry again. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move.

"Yeah." His mouth was speaking for him, making his voice small and vulnerable.

"Theo Raeken." The boy's gaze fell from Liam's blues to his hand that was clutching the lily desperately, finding something to hold on to. The boy's eyes widened as he smiled even more, oh so sweetly and Liam fell in love again. He would fall in love with Theo in every universe, he would do it all over again, if it meant he could spend more time with him.

"Liam Dunbar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are the emotions I had after writing this so you may have an idea why I decided to make my soul happy again xD:
> 
> You guys I'm tearing up. This was a roller coaster, I have written this in four days and I think that my heart was dead and revived at least five times. This was the most emotional story I've ever written, holy shit. This was fucking insane. I hope you all got the ending , that the Theo at the end is Liam's universe Theo. Idk, if you get it. Well, I'll go cry.


End file.
